


Faking the Truth

by alexanderfightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are pining idiots, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobic Language, Luke saved the day, Multi, Robert's a dick, family holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderfightwood/pseuds/alexanderfightwood
Summary: Mundane AU. Alec’s annual Christmas vacation is coming up. It's the one time a year his parents put their work lives away long enough to focus on him and his siblings. However, this year both Izzy and Jace are bringing their significant others and he hasn't even been on a date since he came out. He wishes he had someone to bring since his parents still try to continuously set him up with women. It seems Magnus Bane may be Alec's knight in shining armour.OrAnother Fake Boyfriend AU





	1. Holiday Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally share this with you. Betaed by: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/). However, we edited it through notes in google docs, and since I made a lot of the corrections on my phone I can guarantee that any mistakes are 100% my fault. Art by: [adarmdriver](http://adarmdriver.tumblr.com/).

Alec Lightwood loved his family. His youngest brother Max had a little too much energy but Alec loved him, his sister was his constant support system, and Jace was more like a best friend and brother combo than an adopted brother. Yet, when it came to his parents it was complicated. He loved his mom and dad dearly, but ever since he came out their relationship was strained. 

 

Both his mom and dad had listened to his entire speech, as had the entire room full of guests at the company’s Christmas Party the year prior. However, Alec would get called at least once a month by his mom or dad, mostly his dad, about a ‘great girl’. He didn't know how many times he could say ‘I'm gay’ before they stopped trying to set him up with their friends daughters or nieces.

 

What's worse was most of his parents friends were people he worked with, since he worked at his father’s law firm. So, he was forced to explain to his colleagues why their daughters and nieces hadn't received a call from him. Work had been hell because of this.

 

Which was why he was actually happy when December rolled around. It meant that he'd have to go through another horrible party, but once that was over he'd be able to spend a nice vacation away with his family. This year they were going to a destination Island in Rio. The hot weather and some uninterrupted time with his siblings had sounded perfect. Until, Izzy called him with the good news.

 

“Be glad you don’t have siblings,” was Alec’s greeting as he entered the loft.

 

“Excuse me?” Magnus questioned his roommate with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I knew Jace was bringing his new girlfriend to our family vacation, but now Izzy’s bringing her boyfriend,” Alec explained, taking off his shoes before going to flop himself on the couch, his head landing in Magnus’ lap, making it harder for the man to continue reading his book.

 

Magnus and Alec had been roommates for almost four years now. They'd met when Alec started his job at his father's law company. Magnus also worked at the company, though he wasn't a lawyer. He worked in marketing. They'd met through different meetings, and somehow had become close. 

 

It had shocked Alec since he'd honestly never met anyone more opposite from himself. It seemed the man was a blessing in disguise though, his support was actually the breaking point for him to come out. Alec wasn't sure how long he would stayed in the closet if he didn’t have Magnus.

 

He may also have some feelings for the older man, but he was trying to ignore it. Surely, it was because of Magnus’ constant support and nothing else. Alec would meet the right guy eventually and his feelings for Magnus would go away, he was sure of it.

 

“Do you have something against Isabelle’s boyfriend?” he asked, setting his book aside, smoothing some of Alec's raven locks back into place.

 

“I haven't met him,” he shrugged. “But, by bringing him I'm the only one over thirteen who isn't bringing a date. Which, I thought wasn't a big deal, but according to my mother I'm the Lightwood heir and should start thinking about the future,” he rolled his eyes. “This entire vacation is going to be full of comments and questions about my non-existent love life, and I could do without it.”

 

“I could be your holiday boyfriend?” Magnus offered casually.

 

“What?” wide confused eyes found his friend’s, sure he hadn't just heard Magnus say  _ boyfriend _ . 

 

“A holiday boyfriend,” he shrugged. “I've done it before for friends. It's when you don't want people prying into your love life so I stand in as your significant other for the festivities.”

 

“One, that’s completely ridiculous. Two, you work with me and my father, that would never work,” Alec thought the suggestion alone was absurd.

 

“We can say we broke up once the holidays are over, silly.” Magnus seemed to think this was a perfectly normal thing to offer.

 

“Magnus, I'm not going to lie to my whole family just to get out of the normal nagging,” he sighed. “I’m used to it by now.”

 

“Alexander,” Magnus smiled down at the man, “Think about it. You want your parents off your back, and this is a good way to show them that who you are isn't going away.”

 

That was tempting. Alec was sick of them pretending as if his coming out had never happened, especially considering the stress that had occurred leading up to the fateful night.

 

“You're serious?” Alec asked.

 

“Of course,” he shrugged. “Cat and Ragnar can spare me for the holidays. Plus, it's been ages since I've seen any of your siblings.”

 

Alec bit his lip, thinking it over. Yes, it still sounded like the plot of a movie Alec had no interest in seeing, but it also sounded like an easy solution. Not to mention, spending the holidays with Magnus, that sounded nice.

 

“I mean, I guess you're right. I was looking forward to this, it'd be nice to enjoy it,” he admitted. “Thanks, Magnus.”

 

“Of course,” he smiled, tapping Alec's head as signal that he had to get up. “Now, what do you want for dinner,  _ darling _ .”

 

Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you cooking or are we ordering in?” he questioned.

 

“Now, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't cook you a nice meal?” Magnus teased. 

 

“Knock that off.” Alec sighed, getting up to go see what they had. “Save it for the Christmas Party next week. We'll be staying at the house the two nights between the party and the trip, which means you have to come up with me.” Alec suddenly realized the commitment Magnus was making. “You're sure?” 

 

“Yes, Alexander,” he promised. “When have you ever known me to turn down a party?”

 

* * *

 

“So, how long have we been together?” Magnus questioned as he straightened his suit jacket, a couple specks of glitter falling from his hair to the shoulders of said jacket.

 

“What?” Alec asked, finishing up his tie.

 

Regardless of having to wear a suit to work everyday the Lightwood still hated them.

 

“Your family is going to ask,” the other replied, moving over to Alec. “How long have we been together?” he repeated,  swatting Alec's hands away to straighten his tie.

 

“Oh,” Alec hadn't given it much thought. “I guess, a month or so.”

 

“Sure, perhaps we were seeing how it would go before we decided to tell anyone since we both know your sister is going to be livid that you hid this,” Magnus chuckled.

 

“Need I remind you this isn't real,” he rolled his eyes. “I didn't hide anything.”

 

“Lighten up, we're going to a party. Once you get over telling your parents it's all smooth sailing,” he assured, handing Alec's suit jacket to him with a smile. “How do I look?” he did a theatrical twirl.

 

“Like you plan on stopping traffic,” Alec teased, since Magnus was always quite a loud dresser.

 

“Aw, how charming. I knew there was a reason I'm with you,” he joked, grabbing Alec's keys before leading him out of their loft.


	2. Dancing and Mistletoe

“Alec,” his mother greeted when she opened the door.  “Oh, and Magnus,” her tone became less cheerful and her smile a little tighter upon spotting the man. “Alec didn't tell us you'd be coming. Come on in,” she invited the two in.

 

Alec shivered a little as he took his gloves off.

 

“Maryse,” Magnus greeted, having met all of the Lightwood family multiple times over the years. “Good to see you again, oh and I brought this,” Magnus handed off a gift, though it was clear from the wine bag what it was.

 

“How thoughtful,” she said simply, taking the bag.

 

“Uh, is dad around?” Alec asked.

 

“Your father is late as ever,” she sighed. “He’ll be here soon.” 

 

Alec nodded, knowing telling them together would be best.

 

“Go say hi to everyone, I have to check with the caterers.” Maryse insisted, leaving them in the foyer.

 

The two went to take off their coats and warm clothes, leaving them in the closet before moving to join the party. It was mostly investors and rich clients from the company, of course a lot of the management as well. 

 

“There you are!” Izzy sighed loudly as she approached him. “I've been wait- Magnus!” she broke off with a large smile, pulling him onto a hug. “I didn't know you were coming.”

 

“It was a last minute decision,” he assured, hugging her back.

 

“Well, this night just got much better. Now, you,” she grabbed Alec's wrist, pulling him over to one of the corners, with Magnus trailing behind. “This is my boyfriend, Simon.”

 

In front of Alec stood a short and gangly young man, with a suit that looked years old.

 

“Hey,” he mumbled, offering his hand encouragingly.

 

Alec took it, surprised as the geeky type usually wasn't Izzy’s go to.

 

“Alec, Izzy's brother,” he said firmly, Isabelle’s rolling her eyes.

 

“Simon, Izzy's boyfriend,” he grinned, seeming to have not caught that Alec's greeting was meant as a warning. “Hey,” he said to Magnus too, smiling.

 

“Hello, Magnus Bane, Alec's boyfriend,” he introduced himself casually. 

 

“What!?” Izzy said, far too loud for Alec's comfort. “My brother’s what?”

 

“Yeah,” Alec mumbled, looking down. “That’s kind of why Magnus is here. Surprise?”

 

“Surprise!” she growled, slapping Alec’s arm. “What the hell? That is the kind of thing you tell me about the minute it happens. Wait, how did this happen?”

 

Alec went to reply only to realize he didn’t know what to say.

 

“No need to be shy, darling,” Magnus laughed, taking Alec’s hand like it was natural. “He asked me out, just over a month ago actually, but we were keeping it quiet, wanting to make sure it was working for us.” 

 

“A month? Alexander Gideon Lightwood!” Isabelle slapped him again, Alec flinching away just in time.

 

“Izzy!” he hissed, noticing people had started looking.

 

“I’ve been telling you to ask him out for years, and when you finally do you don’t even tell me?” she crossed her arms with a huff.

 

“Years?” Magnus questioned, an amused smile on his lips.

 

“Well, yeah. Alec’s pining was painfully obvious,” she shrugged.

 

Alec felt his cheeks heat up, a fear forming in the pit of his stomach. He’d never told Izzy how he felt about Magnus, then again she’d never needed telling to know how he was feeling. Was it that obvious?

 

“Yes, it was rather adorable,” Magnus teased and Alec elbowed him. “It’s fine, I thought it was endearing,” he assured, as if he and Alec had had this conversation before.

 

“Well, congratulations, big bro,” Izzy called their attention back to her. “Way to lock down a good one. Wait, does this mean you’re coming with us to Rio?” she asked excitedly.

 

“Yes,” Alec answered this time. “I invited Magnus to come with us.”

 

“Good, first holidays are like the most important,” she nodded, though Alec saw Simon visibly pale at the words.

 

“Uh, Iz where’s Jace, I’d like to tell him before dad gets here,” he mumbled.

 

“Oh, he’s where he always is,” she pointed towards the buffet table. “I expect all the details later, by the way. Got it, Magnus?”

 

“I would expect nothing less,” he grinned, turning and pulling Alec by their still linked hands.

 

Alec sighed, taking a deep breath as him and Magnus weaved through the crowd.

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Magnus offered, squeezing his hand before letting go.

 

“That’s because Izzy loves you,” he reminded.

 

“Apparently so do you,” he teased. “ _ Oh Alec’s pining was just too pathetic to watch, _ ” he said dramatically.

 

“Shut up,” Alec said, looking at the floor as they approached the food tables. “About that-”

 

“Don’t worry, Alexander,” he cut the younger off. “I know she was just reading too much into things. It’s not like I think you’ve been harboring long hidden feelings for me,” he laughed. “Which, by the way, is insulting,” he added. “I’m amazing.”

 

Alec smiled as his friend’s constant confidence, before rolling his eyes and lightly knocking shoulders with him.

 

“Alec!” Max shouted, running to practically tackle his brother.

 

“Max,” he caught him with a laugh, just barely keeping them upright. “You are way too big,” he insisted.

 

Max only saw the family once or twice a year since he was away at boarding school most of the time. It seemed he'd a had a growth spurt since the summer.

 

“There he is,” Jace grinned, coming up to give Alec a hug as well. “Good to see you, Magnus.” he smiled, shaking hands with the man.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Magnus nodded, shaking hands back.

 

“Actually,” Alec said, deciding it was best to get it out of the way first. “We have something to tell you,” he slid his arm around Magnus’ waist, surprised by how easily Magnus leaned into him.

 

“What?” Jace asked, not seeming to notice any change.

 

“Alexander and I are now an item,” Magnus said simply. 

 

“Really? Oh, congrats man,” Jace patted his shoulder with a grin.

 

“Does that mean you’re coming with us on vacation?” Max asked curiously.

 

“Yes, if that’s okay with you?” Magnus joked.

 

“I don’t care,” he shrugged. “If you’re Alec’s boyfriend then I guess you’re cool.”

 

“High praise,” Jace teased, ruffling Max’s hair. “Seriously though, way to go,” he smiled at Alec.

 

Alec felt guilt start to creep in. He hated lying to his siblings, he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d lied to them.

 

“Do mom and dad know?” Jace added after a moment.

 

“Not yet,” Alec deflated a bit.

 

“Good luck, do you want backup?” Jace asked.

 

“No, it’s fine, it’s not like it’ll be a huge surprise. It was going to happen eventually, right? Me bringing a guy home.” Alec shrugged.

 

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. They love you,” Jace reminded him, smiling again at Magnus. “Well, I guess it’s  _ really _ nice to see you again,” he laughed.

 

“Magnus?” came a new voice.

 

They all turned to see a short ginger girl, who threw herself at Magnus immediately. Alec looked at the girl confused, he knew her. He wasn’t sure how, but he knew her. How did Magnus? Alec felt a bit at jealousy rise in his gut, was she one of his exes? Is that how he knew her.

 

“Clary,” Magnus said in surprise, hugging her tightly.

 

“Clar-” Alec started, turning to Jace. “This is Clary,” he said, a smile coming to his face as he realized he knew her because Jace had shown him a picture when they’d gotten together a few weeks ago.

 

With Jace and Alec both having been busy Alec hadn’t gotten a proper chance to meet her yet, that didn’t explain how she knew Magnus, though.

 

“You two know each other?” Jace asked as they pulled away from their hug.

 

“Of course,” she grinned. “Magnus practically bought all of my mother’s art one summer,” she chuckled, going to stand at Jace’s side. “What are you doing here?”

 

“He’s my boyfriend,” Alec said, smiling at her politely. “I’m Alec.”

 

“Oh, Jace has told me so much about you,” she grinned. “It’s so nice to meet you. Nice job Magnus,” she added, smiling at her friend.

 

“He’s coming with us on vacation,” Max told Clary.

 

“Really?” her eyes lit up as Magnus nodded. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun!”

 

“I agree,” he grinned at the young girl. “I had no idea it was you when Alec mentioned his brother’s girlfriend.”

 

“How long has it been?” Clary asked.

 

“Oh, almost two years now? How are you?” he couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Oh, I’m amazing!” she insisted. “I’ve been helping my mom at the gallery, I even sold some of my own stuff this past year,” she admitted.

 

“That’s great, I told you one day you’d be famous,” Magnus nodded, clearly very happy to be catching up.

 

“Wait, if you two have known each other for so long why has she never come to the loft?” Alec questioned.

 

“Oh, I was super busy a lot, we mostly met up for coffee every few months,” she shrugged. “It’ll be so nice to catch up with over the holidays,” she insisted.

 

As Magnus replied Jace caught Alec’s eyes and nodded toward the door, turning Alec saw his mom and dad speaking quietly to one another. He nodded, removing his arm from Magnus, and took his hand.

 

“It was lovely meeting you, Clary,” he smiled. “I’m afraid I have to pull Magnus away from a moment. We’ll catch up later,” he promised to Jace who just nodded, taking Clary and leading her to the dance floor while Alec and Magnus made their way to his parents

 

“Hey dad,” Alec greeted with a slightly stiff smile, feeling the nerves really start to work their way into his veins, though they eased as a warm hand settled on the small of his back.

 

“Alec,” he greeted with a broad smile, nodding at Magnus instead of saying hello.

 

“Robert, it’s lovely to see you again,” he offered his hand.

 

Robert took it, but Alec knew from experience that his dad was doing so out of manners. He’d complained to Alec on multiple occasions about how he shouldn’t be living with ‘ _ that kind _ ’ of person. Alec felt annoyance flare up in him at the memories.

 

“Mom, dad,” he called their attention with smile, “Magnus and I are dating,” he announced.

 

He could tell Magnus was impressed with how easily it came out, but said nothing.

 

“What?” his mother seemed in a small state of shock while his father said nothing.

 

“Magnus and I are together. Have been for over a month now, and I’ve invited him to come with us to Rio,” he informed them.

 

“This is very short notice, Alexander,” his mother said, quietly as to not draw attention to them.

 

“It’s perfectly fine, I can cover him,” Alec assured.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, we’re paying Clary and Simon’s expenses,” his mother rolled her eyes at her son, still clearly upset. “We’ll cover his as well.”

 

“Alec,” his dad finally spoke. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

“He’s my boyfriend, and he’s coming,” he said firmly. “Now, Magnus?” he turned, Magnus gave him his full attention with a proud smile. “Would you like to dance?”

 

“Of course, darling,” he said, turning back to his parents. “Good to see you both again,” he nodded before taking Alec’s hand and leading him over to where Jace and Clary were dancing among the others on the floor. “I thought you hated dancing,” Magnus teased.

 

“I do, but I hated that conversation a lot more,” he said, pulling Magnus against him by his hip, Alec’s free hand holding Magnus’ as they swayed to the slow beat.

 

Alec had never had that moment in middle school or highschool, dancing with your crush for the first time at a dance. That first slow song with someone you liked, he wondered if this was how it felt. Him and Magnus were close friends and over the years Alec had realized personal space was only recognized when absolutely necessary. If Magnus trusted you, he was happy to throw himself across you after a long day, leap on you during excited mornings, and hang all over you to convince you to say yes to something you should definitely say no to.

 

Yet, this was different, it held different meaning. Alec was an adult, he shouldn’t be feeling weird about it, but having Magnus so close, he barely even noticed how a lot of eyes had turned to them.

 

“You did wonderfully, I was impressed,” Magnus told him softly. “And, now it’s done with and you can enjoy your time off,” he insisted.

 

He was right about that. It was the 16th, they’d be leaving the Lightwood manor on the 19th and getting back on New Year's Day. It was the most time Alec got off during the year and he should use it to relax. Plus, he never got to spend the holidays with Magnus since he was always out of the country, so it was a lucky occurrence.

 

As the music sped up Alec retreated from the dance floor, while Magnus stayed. Magnus knew what he was doing, and Alec didn’t mind watching. He spent some time getting to know Clary and Simon, who it seemed where actually best friends. That’s how Jace had met her, through Simon. Magnus joined him after a while, and he seemed to get on very well with everyone. 

 

As the night winded down the guests started to leave. Once the manor was empty, save the four couples and Max they started saying their goodnights.

 

“Magnus, come to my room in the morning, would you?” Clary requested. “I could use your help with my makeup?”

 

“Of course, biscuit,” he assured, hugging her before Jace started leading her up the stairs.

 

“We’re going to head to bed too,” Alec said, extremely tired from the party. “Night.” 

 

However, as Alec and Magnus rounded the end of the banister Izzy tsked. 

 

“Boys,” she said, crossing her arms and raising her eyes.

 

They looked above them to find mistletoe. Oh no, Alec had been so stupid. Of course they’d have to kiss, that’s what people did when they were dating.  He couldn’t kiss Magnus though. Sure, he’d thought about it before, it was hard not to upon occasion. Actually doing it though, he couldn’t. It was too much pressure. 

 

Before Alec could think of what to do he felt Magnus’ hand on the back of his neck. He turned just in time for Magnus’ soft lips to catch his own. Alec felt his entire body seize up, but he forced himself to relax. They were supposed to be dating. It should look natural. Alec knew he should respond, but he was far too caught up in shock to do so. 

 

He was kissing Magnus, or more accurately, Magnus was kissing him. Before he had enough time to get his wits about him Magnus pulled away with a smile, but there was something in his eyes. Fear? No, that didn’t make any sense.

 

“Oh, sorry darling I seem to have smudged,” he said softly, brushing a thumb against Alec’s bottom lip as way of showing he meant his lipstick. “Well, we should go clean that off,” he insisted, turning back to Izzy, Simon, and Max. “Goodnight.”

 

The three waved them off as they made their way up the stairs, Alec being dragged by Magnus. Once in Alec’s old room Magnus closed the door, rushing over to him and cupping his face.

 

“Alec, I’m so sorry,” he spoke, looking properly worried. “I just thought that’s what I was supposed to do, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I didn’t see a way out of it.”

 

“It’s fine,” he finally spoke, catching Magnus eyes to show he was being honest. “I should have realized we’d be kissing. It was my fault, I didn’t think about it. I mean, it’ll be weird if we don’t, right?”

 

“We don’t have to,” Magnus said softly, his thumb brushing across Alec’s cheek. “I won’t make you do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

 

“Really, it’s okay,” Alec nodded, feeling his body relax. “It’s just kissing,” he tried to shrug it off. “Not like it’s a big deal.”

 

“I suppose you’re right,” Magnus nodded. “As long as you’re sure,” he dropped his hands.

 

“I am,” he promised, turning away from Magnus to clear his thoughts.

 

They’d brought up their bags earlier that night and Alec went to go grab his sleep pants. How was he supposed to survive an entire vacation if he couldn’t even handle a kiss? Alec had a bad feeling about this.

 

Alec changed in the bathroom, and Magnus after him. Alec had never worn a shirt to bed, so he didn’t bother with it that night either. It wasn’t like him and Magnus hadn’t shared a bed before. They often fell asleep in each other’s rooms. They tended to stay up really late talking or watching movies when they had the energy.

 

“So, Alexander,” Magnus smiled as he climbed in under the covers. “How was your first day as my boyfriend?” he teased.

 

“Thank you, Magnus. For doing this,” he smiled in the darkness. “I think it’s going to be good.”

 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	3. Snowmen and Hot Chocolate

Alec awoke slowly the next morning, he cracked his eyes open, glad the curtains were closed to keep out the light. He turned to find Magnus curled around him. This happened most nights they fell asleep together, the older was very much like a cat in that respect. Alec didn’t mind though, it was these moments that he let himself pretend. He wrapped an arm around Magnus’ back and let himself wake up slowly as he waited for Magnus. Alec couldn’t help but smile. Knowing he’d get to wake up like this for the next two weeks.

 

“Morning,” Magnus whispered sleepily against his chest. 

 

“Morning,” he smiled, then removed his arm, moving to get dressed.

 

“What time is it?” Magnus asked, curling into the blankets.

 

“Almost ten,” he said, grabbing an outfit. “I’ll take the shower first, you wake up.” 

 

“Thanks,” the older yawned, stretching out.

 

Alec took his time showering, letting it properly wake him up since he still felt tired from the previous evening. He was trying not to think about their shared kiss. It shouldn’t mean anything. A kiss is just a kiss, a press of lips. Though, Alec could still remember practically feeling the dopamine flood his brain the minute Magnus’ lips met his. He shook his head as he turned off the water. Two weeks, he just had to keep it together for two weeks.

 

“Magnus?” Alec called, leaving the bathroom fully dressed. 

 

The bed was made and empty, a piece of scrap paper laid upon it.

 

‘ _ Biscuit requires my attention. Find me there. -your loving boyfriend _ ’ Alec chuckled, rolling his eyes as he slipped the piece of paper into his pocket before going off to Jace and Clary’s room, remembering that she'd asked him for help with her makeup. 

 

Alec knocked on Jace's door, not waiting for an invite before opening it. Inside Jace was lying on the bed, book in hand, while Clary and Magnus were seated at Jace’s desk. Alec noticed a mirror that definitely didn’t belong to the blond sat atop it.

 

“Morning, love,” Magnus waved with his free hand as he did something to Clary’s face.

 

Magnus had put on his own makeup and styled his hair so that the blue streaks stood out.

 

“Uh, morning, I got your note,” he said, going to join Jace on the bed.

 

“Morning,” Clary piped up.

 

“No talking, this highlighter is going to be perfect, which means you don’t move a muscle,” Magnus instructed sternly.

 

“What are th-” Alec began.

 

“I have no idea,” Jace cut him off. “I spent a good two minutes trying to figure it out before I gave up,” he shrugged.

 

“Right,” Alec nodded, leaning back to relax as he waited.

 

“So, what’s on the agenda for the day, boys?” Magnus asked as he continued to work on Clary.

 

“Nothing’s planned,” Alec assured him, if only he’d known how wrong he was.

 

* * *

 

“Iz,” Alec complained once the girl had finished explaining her views at breakfast.

 

“Stop being a spoilsport, some of us actually enjoy the snow,” she muttered, sticking out her tongue.

 

“It is probably the last snow we’ll get to see before Christmas,” Magnus pointed out.

 

“Hey, my boyfriend means my side,” Alec said, betrayal in his eyes.

 

“Alexander, I’m always on your side,” he assured, a hand going to his knee.

 

“I for one,” Maryse’s tight voice cut in. “Think Isabelle’s idea was lovely. You should all enjoy the snow before we head off to the tropical beaches of South America.”

 

Alec noticed her eyes on Magnus’ hand still resting on his knee and the younger took the man’s hand in his own without a word.

 

“Fine, but the minute a snowball hits me,” he fixed Jace with a glare, “I’m done.”

 

“I don’t think it’s fair that you just assume-”

 

“Every year,” Alec cut him off. “Every year, Jace.”

 

“I think this’ll be fun,” Clary piped up, grinning up at Jace.

 

* * *

 

Once breakfast was finished the three couples plus Max found themselves in the large backyard of the manor.

 

“Okay, snowman teams!” Isabelle insisted. “Me and Simon, Alec and Magnus, and Max can you be with Jace and Clary, you know how he is…”

 

“Hey,” the blond exclaimed.

 

“Jace, we thought it was a troll last year,” Alec pointed out, smirking.

 

“You guys suck,” he insisted.

 

“Come on,” Clary tugged on his hand, “Me and Max will make sure it’s perfect,” she promised, kissing his cheek.

 

Magnus and Alec retreated to their own patch of freshly fallen snow to start building.

 

“But, I don’t get it,” Alec complained, “It’s just small pieces of ice,” he muttered.

 

“It’s festive,” Magnus rolled his eyes. “What kind of person hates snow?”

 

“I don’t hate it,” Alec sighed. “It’s just inconvenient.”

 

“So is your haircut, you don’t hear me complaining,” Magnus shrugged as he started on the base.

 

“Excuse me?” Alec crossed his arms. “What’s wrong with my hair?”

 

“It hides your eyes,” he said simply, coming over to brush the unruly curls from his forehead, “You should get it cut,” he let his hand fall, returning to the snowman.

 

“It’s fine,” he muttered, glad he had the cold as an excuse for his pink cheeks.

 

Alec started to help Magnus, though he complained the whole time. In his defense it was cold and wet out. Not to mention Simon and Clary were singing obnoxiously loud Christmas carols across the yard.

 

“It’s missing something,” Magnus insisted when they were done. 

 

“It’s a snowman Magnus, it’s got arms, eyes, a mouth, and a carrot.” Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“No, it’s-” he stopped, a grin spreading across his face. “I know,” he moved to stand in front of the raven-haired, started to unwrap his scarf.

 

“No,” Alec ordered, grabbing Magnus’ hands to stop him. “You are not giving the snowman my scarf. It’s freezing out.”

 

“Alexander,” he pouted a bit. “Come on,” he insisted, leaning closer to the man.

 

“Magnus,” he warned.

 

“Come on,” he whispered the repetition before sealing his lips over Alec’s.

 

Every thought left the younger’s mind as he kissed Magnus back this time. Feeling the plush lips move against his own. Before he could get his wits about him Magnus had pulled away and he had Alec’s scarf in hand.

 

“Thank you, love,” he teased, wrapping it around the snowman. 

 

“That’s cheating!” Alec accused.

 

“Keep it PG you two,” Jace called to them with a laugh while Max pretended to throw up.

 

“Of course,” Magnus called back, looking at their snowman with a grin.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you won,” Clary insisted.

 

“Jealous, Fray?” Simon teased.

 

“We’ve been friends since pre K, you suck at building snowmen,” she insisted.

 

“Perhaps I’m a good influence,” Isabelle insisted. 

 

“That’d be a first,” Alec chuckled.

 

“Oh shut up,” Isabelle grumbled. “Hot chocolate?” she offered, making a move to the house.

 

“I’ll do it, ” Alec insisted, knowing how his sister was in a kitchen.

 

“I’ll help,” Magnus assured, the two of them going off the house while the rest continued judging the snowmen.

 

Alec got out some mugs and turned on the electric kettle.

 

“That was fun,” Magnus smiled softly as he removed his coat.

 

“Yeah?” Alec asked, leaning against the counter, having already taken his stuff off. “I’m glad, it can’t be easy for you.”

 

“What?” Magnus asked, a line of confusion in his eyes.

 

“That,” he gestured outside, his voice quieting since he knew his parents were somewhere in the house. “Pretending we’re together,” he muttered.

 

“Alexander,” he chuckled, coming to stand in front of him. “We’ve been friends for years, I don’t mind at all. We’ll be back to normal soon enough.”

 

‘ _ Yeah, back to normal, _ ’ Alec thought bitterly as he tried to give Magnus a believing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	4. Movie Night

“But it’s Christmas!” Isabelle insisted. 

 

“No it’s not,” Alec argued.

 

“Oh come on, so what, we can only watch Christmas movies on Christmas?” she crossed her arms with a huff.

 

“ _ You _ can watch them whenever you want,” he clarified. “ _ I  _ however, have no interest.”

 

“So, what you’re going to hang out in your room all alone?” Magnus questioned. “Because, I for one, am staying,” and with that he went as sat on the couch.

 

Alec groaned quietly before going to join him.

 

“You should come to every holiday with us, Magnus,” Isabelle insisted with a smug smile.

 

* * *

 

As the second Christmas movie came on that night Simon and Isabelle were curled up in a chair together, while Jace had fallen asleep in Clary’s lap on the loveseat, Max went to bed leaving Magnus and Alec to have the couch to themselves. Magnus had shifted them to lie down not long ago, and Alec suddenly felt like it was different then all the other times they’d done this alone. Maybe it was because they were in a room full of Alec’s family, or maybe it was because he could still remember the feel of Magnus’ lips against his own.

 

“What’s up?” Magnus whispered, not even looking back at him.

 

“What?” he replied, had he missed something?

 

“You’re stiff as a board,” the older replied, grabbing Alec’s arm that had been resting on the his own hip and putting it around Magnus’ waist. “Is everything okay?”

 

It wasn’t strange for them to cuddle, and Alec realized it was strange for them not to. They were very ‘touchy’ friends, more because of Magnus’ insistence in the beginning of their friendship. Of course he would notice something was off if Alec was hesitant to touch him.

 

“No, I’m good,” he promised, securing his arm around the smaller man. “Just tired.”

 

“Okay,” Magnus replied, not sounding convinced.

 

* * *

 

“Alec!” a sharp voice cut into his dreamless sleep. 

 

“Nggh,” he muttered, nuzzeling into the warmth against him some more.

 

“Alexander Lightwood,” the voice came again, clearly not impressed that he still wanted to sleep.

 

Finally he cracked an eye open, finding Magnus chest, who was also waking at the loud intrusion. He looked up to find his mother with her arms crossed. He didn’t try to get away from Magnus, but that was mostly because his back was against the couch and his front was face to face with Magnus, so he had nowhere to go.

 

“Mom?” he asked, rubbing at his eyes as he looked up at her, wondering why exactly she was interrupting their sleep.

 

“Breakfast is ready, you might want to go upstairs and get dressed,” she said stiffly. Alec realized they were still in the living room from the night before.

 

Clearly she was upset to have found him and Magnus so cozy, but Alec felt no need to justify that by mentioning it.

 

“We will,” he promised, giving her a look as if waiting for her to leave.

 

She did so with the smallest huff. Alec sighed as he felt himself deflate.

 

“Morning,” Magnus greeted sarcastically. 

 

“Morning,” he groaned before stretching and pushing Magnus slightly as a direction to get up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	5. Last Day Home

Magnus got up and then offered Alec his hand and pulled the man up with him. It seemed Simon and Izzy had snuck off to bed at some point in the night since the only others in the living room were Jace and Clary, who had both been woken up by Maryse as well.

 

They offered the couple a wave before making their way back to Alec’s room to shower and dress. Magnus took his shower first, since he’d skipped the day before. Once they were both ready, Alec having waited while Magnus did his makeup, they made their way downstairs for breakfast. It was a fairly quiet affair. Maryse and Robert discussed the travel plans with everyone. Magnus, Alec, Clary, and Jace would be on one flight, while Robert, Maryse, Simon, Izzy and Max would be on the other, though they’d all be taking the same flight back in two weeks time.

 

Also, it seemed they'd be staying a small resort island just off the main island. They were made for groups of 20 or so to stay at, with a small hotel staff and private beaches. Alec’s parents had went about buying out the whole place for the two weeks they were staying, insisting it’d be more fun if it was only their family. Alec sometimes forgot just how much money his family had until they did something like this. Magnus had old money but even he gave Alec a ‘really?’ look as his parents spoke. Alec supposed that at least they’d have some privacy. 

 

“So, what are we doing today?” Max asked once breakfast was over. 

 

“Well,” Maryse began, “I was actually hoping I could steal the girls for a bit. Do some baking,” Jace and Alec both shared a look when they saw Izzy’s eyes light up. “Also, it’ll be a good chance for me to get to know Clary.”

 

“You don’t mind do you?” Clary asked Jace, they could all see how hard she’d been trying to make a good impression.

 

“Nah, it’s fine. I can take the guys and we can go make some snow forts and stuff,” he shrugged.

 

“Ugh, Jace n-”

 

“Yes!” Max interrupted Alec.

 

Alec sighed, he could see how excited Max was.

 

“I mean, of course,” he smiled at his brothers. “That sounds fun.”

 

“Aw, look at you, playing nice,” Magnus teased.

 

“Plus, it’ll give me and Alec a chance to give Simon the big brother talk,” Jace grinned.

 

“Please don’t leave me,” Simon begged Izzy, though she simply kissed his cheek and went to link arms with Clary.

 

“Don’t worry, we don’t bite,” Jace asked.

 

“Speak for yourself, Alexander-” Alec hit Magnus in the chest and he shrugged.

 

“Dude, not cool,” Jace groaned, “That’s my brother!”

 

“I don’t get it,” Max said, looking between the others.

 

“You don’t want to,” Alec promised him. “Now, go get dressed and we can go out into the disgusting white death outside.”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Jace insisted. “Alec, can I talk to you for a sec?”

 

“Sure, you good?” he asked Magnus as the girls left. 

 

“Fine, darling, I’ll just get to know Simon,” he insisted.

 

Alec nodded heading off to Jace’s room with the blond.

 

“Magnus seems to be having fun,” he said when they got there.

 

“Yeah,” Alec smiled. “I think he is. Christmas was never really a happy time for him growing up, so I think being here with us is a lot for him.”

 

“You seem happier,” Jace commented.

 

“Really?” he asked in surprise.

 

“Yeah, I mean, you’re always happier around Magnus. I remember how weird it was when you guys moved in together. I’d never seen you like that. And, it only got better after you came out last year. But, now that you’re dating? I’m happy for you, man.”

 

“Oh, yeah thanks,” he said, smiling despite the guilt he felt at lying.

 

“Magnus is a great guy, and mom and dad will come around,” he assured.

 

“Thanks, Jace. Clary seems great, by the way,” he mentioned.

 

“Isn’t she?” the blond immediately brightened. “I’ve never met a girl who could keep up with me like her. And, have you seen her drawings? She’s like Picasso. I think I love her,” he admitted.

 

“Whoa, the L word?” they’d only been dating a few weeks.

 

“I know,” he sighed, sitting down on his bed. “But, she’s incredible. I just, I don’t think I could ever look at another girl after her.”

 

“Wow, well congratulations,” he said, realizing he’d have to keep a close eye on them to make sure things went okay. 

 

* * *

 

“Everything okay with Jace?” Magnus asked once they were outside.

 

“Oh yeah, he’s fine,” Alec promised. “Just wanted to talk about you and Clary,” he teased.

 

“Oh, and what did you say about your magnificent boyfriend?” Magnus inquired, hanging off his arm dramatically.

 

“That you snore,” he replied, grinning at him.

 

“I do not! You however,” Magnus started.

 

“Oh, shut up,” he chuckled, throwing his arm over Magnus’ shoulder as they went to go join the others in the area of the war that didn’t hold the remnants of their snowman contest from the day before.

 

* * *

 

“So, Jace tells us you’re an artist?” Maryse asked she started taking out things from the cupboards. 

 

“Oh, yes I am,” Clary nodded. “I love it.”

 

“That’s not a very stable career though, is it?” the woman asked.

 

“Mom,” Izzy’s voice was warning.

 

“It’s fine,” Clary insisted to Isabelle, straightening her back a bit. “She’s right. It’s not very stable. I am doing well, though. I’ve sold a couple of big pieces this year, and I work full time at my mom’s gallery.”

 

“That’s nice,” Maryse nodded. “Jace seems quite taken with you,” she mentioned.

 

Clary blushed, looking down. “He’s perfect.”

 

“Oh, you don’t have to tell her that,” Izzy joked. “Jace is the golden child.”

 

“Isabelle!” Her mother scolded. “That is not true.”

 

“Yes it is,” she chuckled, going to sit on top of the counter next to Clary.

 

“So, you’ve known Magnus for a long time?” Izzy asked.

 

“Oh, yeah, I guess. He knew my mom well. Liked her stuff,” the ginger shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I mean we’ve all kind of known him since him and Alec moved in, but we don’t get to see him much,” she explained. 

 

“Alec seems nice,” Clary nodded, though she hadn’t actually spoken to him much.

 

“Oh, he’s a total grump. It takes him time to warm up to people. I’m sure you’ll be thick as thieves… in a couple decades,” Isabelle teased.

 

“Isabelle, stop it,” her mother handed her an apron, “And, help me with this.”

 

The girls spent a few hours baking, the first batch burnt, so they put Clary in charge of the oven instead of Isabelle the second time. The two younger girls spent most of their time talking about the boys, while Clary answered every question Maryse asked about herself. As they finally finished icing the cooled cookies the boys came trudging in covered in soaked clothes.

 

“I don’t think so!” Maryse strolled up to them with her hands on her hips. “Those clothes stay at the door.”

 

Jace, Alec, Simon, and Magnus began to take their clothes off while Max excitedly explained the snowball fight and how he’d won. Mostly because he was on Jace’s team but he wouldn’t mention that. 

 

“Is it okay if we shower before dinner?” Alec asked his mom.

 

“Of course, it won’t be ready for an hour yet,” she nodded as him and Magnus headed upstairs while Max pulled Simon to the kitchen as he questioned the older about comic books and Jace followed, knowing Clary and food were that way.

 

* * *

 

“I'm having a good time,” Magnus mused as he fixed his makeup after his shower. 

 

“I'm glad.” Alec replied softly, still towel drying his hair as he'd been the second to shower and was still rather damp. 

 

“How do you think your parents are doing?” he asked.

 

“Have you noticed that my father hasn’t spoken to me since the night of the party? And, how he’s mysteriously locked away in his study all day?” Alec sighed. “He’ll get over it.”

 

“And, your mother?” the older questioned.

 

“I think she’s trying,” he shrugged. “I hate that this is so hard for them. It shouldn’t be hard.”

 

“I know,” Magnus promised, squeezing his shoulder. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

Once dinner was finished Robert once again locked himself away in his study while everyone else went to make sure their things were ready so they wouldn’t be in a panic the following morning.

 

“Mom?” Alec called as she went to make her way down the hall. “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

 

“What is it?” she asked, turning to watch Alec.

 

“It’s about Dad,” he said slowly.

 

“What about your father?” her normal cold voice cooled the ice in his veins. 

 

“He won’t look at me or Magnus,” Alec pointed out. “Don’t you think that’s going to make this vacation a little awkward?”

 

“Alec, you have to understand this is hard on your father. It is on all of us,” Maryse gave him one last look before moving to her own room and closing the door.

 

Alec stood in the hallway, looking after her. Why didn’t they get it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	6. Traveling

Everyone woke up early the next morning to start getting ready to leave. The airport was the normal holiday hassel it usually was, but luckily they all got there with plenty of time to spare. They said their goodbyes as they boarded their separate plans. Magnus, Alec, Clary, and Jace had a layover so they’d be getting there an hour or so later than the others. Somehow while Clary, Jace and Alec were seated at the front of the plane Magnus was at the back, although it wasn’t surprising as his ticket had been booked so last minute.

 

Once the plane finally took off and they could get out of their seats Alec made his way back to Magnus.

 

“Hey,” he motioned to the empty sile seat. “No seat buddy?”

 

“Nope,” he shrugged.

 

“Great,” Alec plopped down next to him. “Long flight, can’t really leave you to your own thoughts, we both know how dangerous that is,” he teased.

 

“Sorry I’m not as boring as you,” Magnus chuckled, immediately resting his head on Alec’s shoulder and getting comfortable.

 

Alec just rolled his eyes and started tapping on the screen on the back of the chair in front of his, looking through the movie options for them. He found a decent one and pulled out his earphones so they could watch it. Magnus fell asleep on him halfway through, which wasn’t unusual for the older. Travel was boring for him and often made him tired.

 

It gave Alec time to think about the upcoming vacation. Was this all really a good idea? He didn’t want thing to get weird between him and Magnus. Sure, everything seemed to be going fine, but everytime Alec closed his eyes the memory of their first kiss burned there, every time he tried to sleep he was acutely aware of Magnus next to him, and everytime Magnus gave him a fake loving look he wanted it to be real. Alec had been in love with the other for long enough to know this would only make things worse, he just hoped he could hold it together. 

 

As they were told the plane would be landing and to buckle up Alec returned to his own seat. 

 

“Can you two find the gate? We’re gonna go locate a washroom,” Jace told them once they were off the plane, taking Clary’s hand and leaving their carry-ons with Alec and Magnus.

 

Alec picked up their bags will a roll of his eyes and Magnus and him went to go find the gate, thankful the airport was set up in a more organized fashion than the one they’d left from, and they found it with little problem, setting the bags down, Magnus plugging in his computer as they did so.

 

“Please don't tell me you're working,” Alec sighed. 

 

The Lightwood had thought he was a workaholic but he was nothing compared to Magnus. 

 

“I'm not,” he rolled his eyes. “I thought you might like to watch a movie,” he said, swinging one side of earphone around to make his point.

 

“Oh,” he said softly, sitting down next to Magnus as he brought up Netflix. 

 

* * *

 

 

Five hours later and they were on a private boat ride to the island.

 

“Okay, when we get there it's going to be kind of late so we'll let everyone get settled and convene in the morning.” Maryse explained and everyone nodded, although he doubted Clary heard since she was too busy pointing out the different things she wanted to sketch to Jace. 

 

When they arrived Alec wasn't surprised to see his mother had kept the staff on. They were welcomed and led to their rooms separately, Alec directed the bellboy to leave his and Magnus’ bags by the door as the host gave them a tour of their suite. Once they were alone the younger fell back onto the bed. After the day of traveling he was beat. He heard shuffling and looked to find Magnus rifling through his own bag. However, instead of pulling out pajamas he pulled out swim trunks.

 

“What are you doing?” Alec questioned, sitting up. “We have our own hot tub,” he pointed out. “I'm going to go set the temperature and then you're going to join me,” Magnus explained.

 

“No, I'm not,” Alec argued. “I'm tired, Magnus.”

 

Magnus dropped the trunks on the bed beside Alec, climbing behind the younger and started to rub his shoulders. 

 

“You're not tired,” Magnus insisted. “You're tense,” he said, working Alec's shoulders how he would after a particularly hard work out sometimes. “The hot tub will help,” and with that he slid off the bed and went to set the temperature. 

 

_ Not fair _ . Alec thought in annoyance, sighing once more before getting up and going to grab his own trunks. 

 

The two stayed up later than they probably should have in the hot tub, talking and planning the vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	7. The Island

The next morning the group met for breakfast. Since it was the start of the vacation Maryse insisted they all do the resort-suggested things, even Robert parroted the suggestion, which was a good sign to Alec. Once breakfast was over and Max had stolen Simon from Izzy once again she found Magnus and Alec talking about possibly going to the beach.

 

“No way,” she interrupted. “The rest of us are going to the pool, this is a  _ family  _ vacation, Alec.”

 

The older rolled his eyes but Magnus promised they’d see her there.

 

“One hour boys,” was all she said before leaving them be.

 

“You understand you’ve agreed to two whole weeks of her not leaving us alone, right?” Alec teased, though honestly he loved spending time with his sister.

 

“I’m perfectly alright with that, I adore your sister,” he insisted with a chuckle.

 

They returned to their room, changing in to their trunks that hadn’t been used the night before. Magnus also applied any water-proof makeup he had, leaving the rest of his face bare. They got down to the pool, finding Max, Jace, and Clary already there. Jace and Max were in the pool while Clary was sketching in a sunbathing chair. “I’m going to join Clary,” Magnus insisted, Alec nodded. “Okay, mind taking my stuff over?” Alec handed off his towel and the couple things he’d brought before going to join his brothers.

 

Izzy and Simon joined them soon enough, and about an hour in Alec got out of the pool while Clary got in so her and Izzy could play a few rounds of chicken. Alec noticed the empty sunbathing chair next to Magnus’ where the older had deposited his stuff, and went to sit on it. 

 

“Have fun in the pool?” Magnus questioned.

 

“Yeah, you should have joined us,” he insisted.

 

“Oh, I had fun talking to Clary. We’re here for two weeks, I’m sure I’ll use the pool at some point,” he leaned over, opening the bag he’d brought to retrieve his book while Alec relaxed. 

 

Everyone returned to their rooms at lunch, Alec and Magnus grabbed something to quick to eat from the minibar, before Magnus left to get a massage he’d scheduled and Alec laid down. He had to admit that having Magnus with him was proving to be amazing. They had never spent the holidays together since he’d met him and Alec couldn’t help but want to make this vacation perfect, to have good memories. Sure, maybe those memories would be based on a lie, but he wanted to indulge just a bit.

 

* * *

 

Magnus returned to his room with enough time to get ready for dinner, since they were meeting in the hotel restaurant to eat with the rest of the family. They all sat down and talked about what they’d done that day, it seemed Maryse and Robert had spent the day planning a few things and making sure the staff had been briefed on schedules for when would be best to perform their duties, since keeping them on hadn’t been enough, Alec’s parents also saw fit to change their routine.

 

Dinner was a rather boring affair, Alec and Magnus promised to take Max to the pool again the next day, Jace and Clary decided they’d sleep in and go hiking the next day, Robert and Maryse were going to explore the island with a guide and then take a boat trip which Max asked to join, while Izzy and Simon didn’t mention any plans. Maryse and Robert weren’t sure when they’d be back the next day so they all agreed to order room service instead of getting together for dinner. Although his dad did ignore Magnus, he’d talked to Alec so he felt like they were making progress.

 

Once they’d all had dessert they said their goodnights and retired to their rooms. Alec and Magnus decided to watch a movie together when they got back to their room. They crawled into bed and curled up like normal as Magnus pressed play.

 

Regardless of the countless times they’d done this Alec couldn’t help feeling like it was different. With the innocent kisses they’d shared, the fact that they were sharing a bed for the next two weeks, and just that they were surrounded by happy couples, Alec couldn’t help it. He tried to remind himself that _ they  _ were not a happy couple though, they weren’t even a couple.

 

Magnus fell asleep halfway through the movie and Alec shifted a bit so that he could sleep comfortably with Magnus curled against him. After a second of hesitation he kissed Magnus’ hair before closing his eyes and drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	8. Bonding and Walks on the Beach

Magnus woke up first the next morning, in the night he’d rolled onto his back and Alec was curled into his side, an arm around his waist. He smiled lightly down at the younger. Maybe he shouldn’t have offered to do this, it was all too easy to play Alec’s boyfriend. As Magnus moved to get up he noticed something poking into his hip, he lifted the covers to look in confusion and his eyes went wide. Alec had morning wood!

 

Magnus scrambled out of bed immediately, Alec shifted but didn’t wake and he sighed softly. They’d slept in the same bed multiple times over the years, but  _ that _ had never happened. He tried not to think about it, it wasn’t like Alec had control over it. Maybe he’d just had a really good dream. Magnus tried to shake it from his thoughts as he went to get showered, making sure not to linger under the hot spray.

 

Alec awoke to Magnus finishing his makeup about an hour and a half later. As he got up Magnus couldn’t help but notice through the mirror that his ‘problem’ had went away. Alec got ready quickly and they left to go fetch Max and take him to the pool. Housekeeping had come the day before and their trunks from the hot tub, along with their other dirty clothes, had been cleaned.

 

As they got to the pool Magnus did join the two. Max spent the time quizzing Magnus and getting to know him, while Alec watched with a smile. As it began to near lunchtime they ended the morning with Max and Alec having a race which Alec graciously lost.

 

They ran into Maryse and Robert on their way back to their rooms, and they accompanied Max back to his to make sure he was ready for the boat trip. Alec and Magnus went down to the bar to order some lunch and ran into Clary and Jace, who had just got back from their hiking trip.

 

“How’d it go?” Alec asked curiously.

 

“It was so pretty!” Clary gushed immediately. “The island is amazing.”

 

“It was fine,” Jace chuckled, watching Clary with a grin.

 

“Ignore him,” Alec insisted to Clary, “I’m glad you two had fun.”

 

“How was your guys morning?” Jace questioned.

 

“Good, we hung out with Max and just handed him off to mom and dad,” he explained.

 

“What are you plans for the rest of the day?” Clary asked.

 

“We’ll probably just hang out in our room,” Alec admitted. “Max has way more energy than me.”

 

“Oh, Magnus will you get a massage with me,” Clary asked. “I signed me and Jace up for a couples massage but he won’t do it,” she fixed her boyfriend with a look.

 

“I don’t want a stranger touching me,” he insisted. “Nor am I too pumped about the idea of one touching you.”

 

“It’s their job,” Clary rolled her eyes. “Magnus?”

 

“Do you mind?” he asked Alec.

 

“No, it’s fine, I was just going to relax, don’t worry about it,” he insisted.

 

“Then of course I’d love to,” he promised, to which Clary was more than pleased. 

 

* * *

 

Alec spent the time alone doing some emails. Even though they weren’t working at the time, he still had clients and orders that he had to check in on. He made sure to get it done before Magnus got back, knowing the other would lecture him if he found Alec doing work.

 

When Magnus did return he was in a good mood, having all the time to catch up with Clary seemed to be good for him. Alec had a feeling he’d be seeing a lot more of the ginger girl.

 

“Want to order room service?” Magnus questioned and Alec agreed. They ate in a comfortable silence.

 

“I’m not that tired,” Magnus admitted as they got ready for bed. 

 

“Neither am I,” Alec looked out the window and grabbed his jacket. “ Come on,” he insisted.

 

“And, where are we going Alexander?” Magnus asked, but grabbed his own jacket anyway.

 

“We never did get to see the beach, why not go now?” Alec suggested.

 

“Please tell me you are not suggesting we go swimming?” Magnus chuckled.

 

The island was warm and the water would be fine, but Magnus had no interest in going swimming this late.

 

“No, I just thought we could walk around,” he assured.

 

“A romantic walk on the beach in the moonlight,” Magnus teased, taking Alec’s hand and opening the door. “What are we waiting for?”

 

Alec rolled his eyes but let Magnus pull him through the resort and down to the beach, never letting go of his hand.

 

“So, are you enjoying it?” Alec found himself asking as they walked.

 

“The walk?” Magnus questioned.

 

“No, the trip,” he shrugged. “Now that we’ve spent a couple days here, are you still happy about your decision?” he asked, squeezing the older’s hand lightly.

 

“Yes, Alexander,” he smiled softly. “I’m having a great time. I’ve always liked your siblings, and seeing Clary is a huge plus, I’m happy,” he promised.

 

“Okay, good,” Alec smiled back at him.

 

They walked the beach for another hour or so before Alec started to complain about the wind off the sea and they returned to their room. They both fell asleep easily that night, good dreams in their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	9. Christmas Eve

The next three days passed with little to write home about. Alec and Jace went on a hike to bond, Simon and Clary spent some time together, and it seemed Izzy and the younger girl were also becoming close friends. Maryse and Robert spent mostly dinners with them, though they would occasionally join them at the pool or spa. Max ended up getting a stomach bug the day before Christmas Eve though, so Maryse was looking after him. 

 

The group of couples decided to spend the last day before Christmas down at the beach together. Clary and Izzy buried Simon in sand while Jace, Magnus, and Alec played water frisbee and Alec wasn’t sure he could remember the last time he’d had so much fun. He was also realizing that fake dating Magnus was harder than he originally thought. They kissed all the time, mostly because every time they saw someone else do it they remembered that it was something they were supposed to be doing too. Also, Alec had started to notice that sleeping in the same bed with Magnus for multiple nights was giving his body the wrong signals. However, they were already halfway through the vacation, he just had to deal with it for a little bit longer and make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.

 

As they decided to pack up and head back for lunch they parted ways and went back to their room. They ordered room service and watched some Netflix while they ate. 

 

“Hey, I’m going to heat up the hot tub, care to join me?” Magnus questioned.

 

“Sure,” Alec nodded, pausing the show and going to change into his swim trunks. 

 

When they got in the hottub it was still a bit cool, but it wasn’t too bad. It was the first time Alec truly felt he was on vacation with nothing to worry about. He was also really happy that Clary, Simon, and mainly Magnus had joined them. Alec rarely did well around new people or big crowds, so he hadn’t been looking forward to the vacation. Yet, it seemed his worries were for nothing. Simon was a bit odd, but he’d never seen his sister so genuinely happy. Clary seemed a bit reckless, but she wouldn’t be Jace’s type if she wasn’t. Of course, Magnus made everything ten times better just by being there.

 

“What are you thinking about?” came Magnus’ smooth voice.

 

“Nothing, just-” he shrugged, “This vacation has been so nice. I’m not sure how happy I’m going to be when it’s over.”

 

Alec noticed a look flash across Magnus’ face but he didn't have enough time to decipher it.

 

“At least things will be back to normal, right?” Magnus offers.

 

_ Right _ , Alec’s mind reminded him,  _ Magnus is not enjoying this _ .

 

“Actually, I’m not really in a hot tub mood,” Alec said, smiling so Magnus wouldn’t worry.

 

“Are you sure, we just got in,” Magnus sat up from his leaning position.

 

“You stay, it’s fine,” Alec insisted.

 

“Alexander, I’m not going to stay in here alone,” he chuckled, and before Alec could protest he’d turned off the jets and was grabbing his towel.

 

Alec sighed as he got out and grabbed his own. Great. He was ruining Magnus’ fun too.

 

Alec grabbed a pair of pajama pants to change into and headed to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and shook his head. Magnus was doing this as a favor, but the minute they got home it ended. They were not a couple, and Magnus definitely didn’t want them to be. He really should have said no. Oh well, it’d be over soon enough.

 

When he returned Magnus was in a pair of silk pajamas.

 

“It’s still early, I think I’m going to go see how Max is doing, say goodnight,” the younger decided, since it was close to his brother’s bedtime.

 

“I’ll come,” Magnus insisted, and Alec didn’t have an excuse to refuse.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Max,” Alec said, poking his head in the door.

 

“Alec,” Maryse greeted, noticing Magnus behind him she smiled politely; she looked tired.

 

“Hey mom, we just came to wish Max a goodnight,” he insisted, entering the room with Magnus following.

 

“Oh, that’s nice,” she stood, stretching. “I should get to bed myself, do you need anything Max?” she questioned.

 

“No, I’m okay, thanks,” he said, though he looked awful.

 

“Okay, goodnight,” she kissed his forehead, squeezing Alec’s arm as she passed him.

 

“How you doing, buddy?” Alec asked, coming to sit on the bed, Magnus hovering by the night table.

 

“I feel awful!” Max complained.

 

“You’ll feel better once you get some sleep,” Alec assured.

 

“I can’t sleep, though,” he whined.

 

“Have you tried reading?” Magnus questioned, “You brought some comic books with you, right?” he asked, remembering Max mentioning it to him at the pool a few days earlier.

 

“I can’t focus on them,” he grumbled.

 

“We could read them to you, right Alec?” Magnus suggested.

 

All of Alec’s bitter feelings washed away when his eyes landed on the other man. 

 

“Yeah, you want that?” he asked Max.

 

“They’re in the drawer,” he pointed to the nightstand Magnus was leaning against.

 

Magnus reached into the drawer, pulling out an X-Men comic and handing it to Alec, trading places with him.

 

Alec opened it up and started reading only for Magnus to interrupt. 

 

“I don’t think that’s how Wolverine sounds,” he said, smirking slightly.

 

“Excuse me?” Alec questioned.

 

“He’s more gruff, right Max?” Magnus asked, smiling mischievously at the youngest Lightwood.

 

“Yep!” Max nodded at his brother. “You have to do it like him, or it’s not believable.” 

 

Alec locked warning eyes with Magnus, beginning to read again and doing a lower voice for Wolverine. As he continued to read Magnus stood, leaning against his shoulder and reading for different characters, acting out certain things for the younger’s amusement. They got through about four comics before they noticed Max’s eyes drooping.

 

“Night,” Alec whispered, putting the comics away.

 

“Thanks,” he muttered, before rolling over and falling asleep.

 

The two snuck out of Max’s room, turning off the light and closing the door softly. Alec smiled over at Magnus as they walked back to their room.

 

“He’s a good kid,” the older commented.

 

“He likes you,” Alec admitted, smiling.

 

“Yeah? Good, I like him too,” Magnus shrugged, swiping the keycard to open the door to their room.

 

The two of them crawled into bed, facing one another. 

 

“Are you excited?” Magnus asked.

 

“For-” Alec prompted. 

 

“Christmas,” he chuckled softly.

 

“Oh, right,” Alec laughed. “Yeah, you?” Alec asked.

 

“Can’t wait,” he yawned.

 

“We should sleep,” Alec insisted. 

 

“Yeah,” he leaned over, kissing Alec lightly. “Goodnight, Alexander,” he whispered, turning over to go to sleep.

 

Alec laid there for a moment in shock. Magnus kissed him. Magnus kissed him when there was no one else around. Two hours ago he couldn’t wait for this to be over. Talk about mixed signals. Alec figured he was just tired and not thinking. He sighed softly, rolling over to face the room’s door. He could handle this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	10. Christmas With the Lightwoods

“Alec! Magnus!” Izzy knocked on their door. “If you’re having sex, stop!” she added.

 

Alec sighed as he woke up, looking over at Magnus who looked equally annoyed. He grabbed his phone and groaned.

 

“Iz, it’s 7am!” he screamed back.

 

“Oh, shut up, it’s Christmas!” she reminded. “Meet us in Max’s room in ten minutes,” she ordered, and then there was silence.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Magnus muttered with a chuckle, shaking his head and getting up to get ready.

 

“Merry Christmas,” he replied, rolling onto his back to look at the ceiling. 

 

Alec had a lot on his mind, mostly the kiss from the night before, but he decided that since it was Christmas he should push it all aside and deal with it once the festivities were over.

 

* * *

 

“There you are,” Izzy grinned where Magnus and Alec joined the group gathered in Max’s room. They’d decided to open presents in there so he wouldn’t have to leave since it seemed his stomach bug was getting worse before it would get better. Maryse and Robert were sat by the bed, Izzy was on the bed, Jace was leaning against the window while Clary and Simon were sat on the floor. Everyone had bags and boxes with them, including Alec and Magnus.

 

“Simon,” Magnus called the younger’s attention. “I was wondering if I could have a word with you?”

 

Simon looked up in surprise, which could also be found on most of the Lightwood’s faces.

 

“Uh, sure,” he shrugged, standing and following Magnus out into the hallway.

 

“I was talking to biscuit and she mentioned your gift for Isabelle,” Magnus explained.

 

“Yeah, I got her a hat,” Simon nodded.

 

“No, you didn’t,” Magnus chuckled and revealed a very small bag from his jacket pocket.

 

“What’s that?” he questioned. 

 

“That,” he pointed a painted nail at the bag, “Is the necklace you got her.”

 

“I don’t-”

 

“Simon,” Magnus cut him off. “Isabelle is a very particular girl, and while I’m positive she likes you very much, need I remind you- ‘first holidays are like the most important’,” he quoted Isabelle’s words from over a week ago. 

 

Simon looked down at the bag, back to Magnus, then to the back, and finally back to Magnus again. 

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

 

“No problem,” he grinned, clapping Simon on the arm before returning to join the other’s.

 

Alec and Magnus sat on the floor as well, leaning against one another. They all went around, giving each other presents, at first everyone waited and opened them one by one, but it eventually turned into everyone falling into their own conversations and forgetting any kind of order. Magnus did catch Isabelle tackling Simon in a hug for the necklace, Jace looked like he was successfully holding back tears as he thanked Clary for the portrait she’d painted for him, and Robert got Maryse a ring that she was pleased with. Magnus and Alec had sectioned themselves off in a corner, still very much in view, but undisturbed. 

 

“Merry Christmas!”  Magnus grinned, handing a bag over to Alec.

 

The Lightwood smiled, removing the tissue paper and pulling out a sweater. It was an unusually ordinary sweater. It was black, oversized, and incredibly soft. 

 

“Wh-” Alec started.

 

“You have so many old frayed sweaters, with so many holes in them I’d think you’d gotten attacked by wild dogs,” Magnus chuckled. “So, I got you a new one, that you can rip and fray over the coming years. I know you don’t really like “loud” clothes,” he shrugged.

 

“I love it,” Alec insisted, pulling Magnus into a tight hug.

 

When Alec pulled back from the hug he couldn’t help himself, he leaned in to kiss Magnus lightly, pulling away with a small smile. Magnus offered a comforting smile back.

 

“Okay,” Alec handed over a small black box. “Before you open it,” he rushed before Magnus could get ahead of him. “I’d like to remind you that you’re impossible to shop for. You have a very… different taste,” Magnus raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “And, regardless of me having a higher paying position you seem to have far more money than me,” though Alec knew Magnus had family money that he never talked about. “So, I didn’t know what to get you.”

 

“Whatever it is, Alexander, I’m sure I’ll love it,” Magnus assured him.

 

Alec bit his lip as Magnus pulled the top off the box and gasped. Inside the box, laying on a pile of folded tissue paper was Alec’s family ring.

 

“Alexander,” his voice was soft, his eyes not leaving the contents of the box. “I can’t accept this.”

 

“Of course you can.” Alec tried to shrug it off. “You’re a part of my family, Magnus. You have been for years, might as well make it official.”

 

Magnus swallowed, pulling Alec into another kiss, this one lasting a moment longer. When they pulled apart Magnus was teary-eyed, and he pulled the ring out of the box. Just as he went to slide it on he heard a chair scrape and looked up to find his father getting up and storming out. Alec looked at the closed door in shock. Did his father really hate their relationship that much? Just as Alec was trying to decide whether or not to get up and go after him, a hand grabbed his own. He looked down to find Magnus’ bejeweled hand, the Lightwood ring now accompanying the others.

 

“Thank you,” he said softly.

 

Alec sighed, deciding to let his father cool down. “Merry Christmas, Magnus.”

 

* * *

 

They spent another hour or so in Max’s room before going back to their own rooms to order breakfast via room service.

 

“Are you doing okay?” Magnus asked while they ate.

 

“I’m fine,” Alec assured.

 

“I saw the look on your face when your dad left,” the older said softly.

 

“I just- he knew this would be happening sometime, right? I came out, he must have known I was going to bring a guy home,” he sighed. “I don’t get it. I thought things were looking up.”

 

“I know,” Magnus said softly as he finished eating. “But, it may take more time. You have to admit- I’m a lot,” he said, chuckling a bit.

 

“You’re perfect,” Alec insisted. “I wish he could understand.”

 

“I know,” Magnus nodded, coming to sit beside Alec on the bed, putting his arm around him. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

When Christmas dinner rolled around Robert was present, but he didn’t speak to Magnus or Alec. Jace and Izzy helped distract him from that by holding his attention. Max claimed he was feeling a bit better so he’d been able to join them which also lifted the eldest Lightwood sibling’s mood. 

 

“Magnus,” Izzy called his attention as dinner was finishing up. “Clary and I were wondering if you might consider sleeping over in my room tomorrow? We thought it might be fun,” she asked hopefully.

 

Before the man could respond Simon piped up, “Wait a second, where am I going to be for this?”

 

“You can stay with me!” Max insisted.

 

“There you go,” Izzy shrugged, kissing his cheek when he looked dejected. 

 

“So, you’re abandoning me?” Jace questioned.

 

“Only for one night,” Clary giggled, “You can room with Alec?” she suggested.

 

“If you don’t mind?” Magnus asked Alec.

 

“It’s fine,” he shrugged.

 

“Awesome,” Jace seemed more than happy with the arrangement.

 

* * *

 

“We should really have you siblings over more once we’re back in New York,” Magnus suggested as they got ready for bed.

 

It was still pretty early but the excitement of Christmas Day had tired them both out.

 

“Why’s that?” Alec asked as he slipped into bed and opened his arms for the other man.

 

“I forgot how nice it is to be around a loving family,” Magnus chuckled. “Plus, you always smile more when you’re around them. It’s a good look for you, Alexander,” he said as he relaxed into Alec.

 

“I have missed them,” he admitted. “We just all get so busy.”

 

“Maybe that could be your new year's resolution, to make more time for them,” Magnus suggested.

 

“What’s yours?” Alec questioned curiously.

 

“Don’t have one yet,” he admitted.

 

“Well, thanks for the suggestion. Night, Magnus,” he whispered, kissing the other’s head without thinking.

 

“Goodnight, Alexander,” he replied, not seeming to have minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	11. Boxing Day Madness

Everyone had breakfast in their own rooms the next morning. They were going to switch rooms after dinner so Magnus packed a small bag to bring to Izzy’s room for the night. As much as he’d enjoyed spending most of his time with Alec he had to admit that getting a night away would be nice. Not only did he love spending time with Izzy and Clary, but he also was getting far too into his role as Alec’s boyfriend and needed to take a step back before he did something stupid.

 

The day went by fairly quickly, most of the groups had stayed in their rooms to relax for the day. Jace and Clary did take a quick trip to the pool, but no one had bothered to join them. However, about an hour before dinner Alec had went to go grab some ice from the ice machine and in doing so he passed his parent’s room.

 

“Robert, are you insane!” he heard his mother hiss.

 

Alec stopped in his tracks, looking at the closed door in shock. In Alec’s whole life he’d never seen or heard his parents arguing. Sure, he’d seen them get mad at him and his siblings, but never at one another.

 

“It’s none of your business,” his father insisted.

 

“My business? This is our lives, our children’s lives,” his mother continued and Alec only got more confused.

 

“It’s not going to affect anyone, now drop it!” his father growled and Alec heard him moving towards the door so he rushed down the hall and around a corner.

 

What was that about? And, why would it affect him and his siblings? His mom sounded really worried though, and she was possibly the most stoic of them all. What was going on? He sighed, finally going to get the ice. When he returned he didn’t mention what happened to Magnus because he still wasn’t sure what it was.

 

However, when they went down for dinner neither of his parents were there. When the waiter came and didn’t place any menus at either end of the table Jace spoke up.

 

“Oh, we’ll need two more,” he told them kindly.

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood asked us to let you know they won’t be joining you this evening,” he told them.

 

“What, why?” Izzy asked.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know,” he admitted.

 

“Thanks,” Alec nodded, and the waiter left them. “They’re probably just tired,” he insisted, “Taking some alone time, maybe.”

 

Izzy raised an eyebrow at her brother and put down her menu so she could lean back and cross her arms.

 

“Spill,” she commanded.

 

“What?” Alec asked.

 

“You know something we don’t, I can tell, what is it?” Izzy questioned.

 

“Iz, it’s nothing,” he rolled his eyes.

 

“Alec?” Jace questioned.

 

“They were fighting earlier,” he shrugged, and noticed Magnus give him a surprised look.

 

“About what?” Izzy demanded.

 

“I don’t know, I only heard a couple seconds of it before dad left the room. But, I’m sure it’s nothing, and it’s none of our business,” he insisted, glad Max had opted to stay in his room for dinner.

 

“Aren’t you curious?” Izzy asked.

 

“No,” Alec responded, his voice a bit sharper than may be warranted. 

 

Izzy huffed but didn’t reply. Eventually conversation came back to the group, though there was still a tension in the air.

 

“Is that why you were off when you came back from getting ice?” Magnus whispered halfway through dinner.

 

“Yeah,” he muttered back, pushing his food around his plate.

 

“You okay?” the man asked.

 

“I’m fine,” he shrugged it off.

 

“Okay,” Magnus nodded, but took his hand under the table nonetheless.

 

* * *

 

After dinner everyone went back to their rooms to grab anything they needed before finding their ways to the rooms they decided on last night.

 

When Magnus arrived to Izzy’s room Clary was already there.

 

“Hey, come on in,” Izzy insisted, patting the place on the bed next to her. 

 

Magnus dropped the small bag he’s brought with him on the floor next to the door and joined her on the bed.

 

“So, what’s the plan for the night, ladies?” he asked as he crossed his legs in front of him.

 

“We were thinking crappy movies and gossip,” Clary admitted.

 

“With face masks,” Izzy added.

 

“Have I mentioned that you two are my favourite?” he teased.

 

“Don’t let Alec hear you say that,” Clary joked.

 

“Speaking of Alec,” Izzy grinned. “How’s that going?”

 

“How’s what going?” Magnus chuckled.

 

“You and my brother. I mean, I know he’s been into you for… well since you met, but I never thought he’d actually get around to asking you out.”

 

“Since we met?” Magnus questioned.

 

Sure, they were close, but Isabelle must have gotten her signals severely crossed.

 

“You didn’t know him before he met you,” she shrugged. “My big broody older brother. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you,” she admitted softly.

 

“It’s true you know,” Clary chuckled, hopping on the bed next to Isabelle. “He looks at you like you have magic or something. It’s honestly adorable.”

 

“Well,” he said, trying to sound as choked up as he felt. “We are dating.”

 

“Can I ask a personal question?” Izzy asked.

 

“I have a feeling your going to anyway,” he rolled his eyes.

 

“Do you love him?” she asked, and looked like she might be worried about his answer.

 

Magnus froze for a second. What was he supposed to tell her? They were going to be ‘breaking up’ in a little over a week. Surely he shouldn’t give her any false hope that him and Alec were in it for the long run. Yet, he thought back on the past weeks. When he kissed Alec in the snow outside the Lightwood manner, falling asleep in his arms every night, the hug they’d shared after he’d given Magnus his gift- that thought caused Magnus’ eyes to fall to the Lightwood ring on his finger. Fiddling with it he knew he couldn’t lie to her.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

“Just do me a favor? Don’t break his heart?” Izzy asked.

 

“I won’t,” he promised, knowing that it was the exact opposite that would happen.

 

* * *

 

“So, remember how I told you I thought I was in love with Clary?” Jace asked as him and Alec watched some action movie Alec couldn’t remember the name of.

 

“Yeah?” Alec questioned, wondering if Jace had thought better of it.

 

“I’m sure I do now,” he admitted.

 

Alec smiled softly. After watching them Alec had to admit they seemed perfect for eachother. Jace had a lot of flings and Clary was different from all of them. Alec couldn’t be happier for him.

 

“That’s awesome, man, seriously,” he nodded.

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled. “I just don’t know if she feels the same.”

 

“I’ll admit, it’s early on, but I’ve never seen anyone act the way she acts with you. I’ve seen tons of girls throw themselves at you, but Clary is different. She cares about you.” Alec tried to calm him.

 

“You think so?” Jace questioned.

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

* * *

 

The night winded down for everyone and as Alec laid next to his snoring brother he found he couldn’t sleep. After so many nights with Magnus by his side it actually felt wrong to not have him there. He pulled out his phone and texted Magnus.

 

[Magnus:] are you up?

 

[Alexander:] I can be.

 

[Magnus:] i’ll be at your room in ten.

 

[Alexander:] Hurry, gorgeous. It’s late.

 

Alec shook his head at the text. He rolled out of bed, since Jace slept like the dead, but he tried to be quiet anyway. Alec didn’t get changed, just grabbed his room key and headed to Magnus’ room. The villa was dead silent, so Alec tried to make sure he was to. He didn’t knock when he made it to the room, not wanting to wake the girls.

 

[Magnus:] i’m here.

 

Only seconds later Magnus joined him, also in sleep pants, but unlike Alec he was wearing a shirt.

 

“Is everything alright?” Magnus asked, placing a hand on Alec’s upper arm.

 

“Yeah, just wasn’t tired,” he shrugged.

 

“Well, what can I do to help?” Magnus asked, not seeming at all upset at being dragged out of bed in the middle of the night.

 

“Think we could just go for a walk?” Alec shrugged.

 

“Of course,” the older grinned, taking Alec’s hand like he’d done nights before and beginning to lead them through the halls.

 

They walked around the lobby for a bit, even stole a bottle of scotch from the bar, but eventually found themselves back on the beach. As they walked through the sand Magnus kept pulling him closer and closer to the water’s edge.

 

“Let’s go swimming!” he insisted.

 

Regardless of it being late the water would be warm thanks to all the sun it had gotten earlier in the day. 

 

“I don’t have my trunks,” Alec sighed.

 

“Neither do I,” Magnus shrugged. “Come on, we’re both big boys. We can swim in our boxers, it’s not like anyone else is around.”

 

“How much did you drink?” Alec laughed, but in the dark he could see clearly that the bottle had only a few sips taken out of it.

 

“Come on,” Magnus begged. “It’ll be fun.”

 

“ _ If _ we go in the water,” Alec said slowly, eyes dropping to the bottle. “That’s not coming with us.”

 

Alec refused to go swimming if Magnus might get drunk in the water.

 

“Spoilsport,” he huffed. “Fine. So, we can swim?”

 

Alec took a second to think it over, but he knew he wasn’t going to say no to Magnus, so he just sighed and nodded. 

 

“Perfect,” Magnus used the hand not holding the bottle to reach behind him, grab the back of his shirt and pull it over his head. 

 

He dropped the article of clothing onto the sand, letting the bottle land on top of it, and then wasted no time in shucking off his sleep pants. Alec laughed and shook his head at Magnus standing there in baby blue silk boxers.

 

“Your turn, Lightwood,” Magnus scoffed.

 

Alec rolled his eyes, getting rid of his own pants. His boxers were less exciting, black with a grey band. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hands and started pulling him towards the water.

 

“Don’t walk backwards, you’re gonna trip over a crab and drown,” Alec said sarcastically. 

 

“Alexander, I’ll have you know I am far too fabulous for a simple crab to bring me down,” he said seriously, but his smile was anything but.

 

Alec chuckled, goosebumps rising on his legs as he stepped in, Magnus turned to he was facing the sea, though kept hold of one of Alec’s hands so he could pull him further in. Alec allowed himself to be led into deeper water. Magnus did let go of his hand so he could completely under water, claiming it made him less cold, Alec chose to not test that theory. They swam around for a bit, splashing water with one another, chasing a racing in the moonlight. Eventually the two were tiring and had drifted back to each other again.

 

“Thanks, Magnus,” Alec said softly.

 

“What for?” he questioned casually.

 

“Everything, coming with me,  being so good with my family, coming out here with me tonight,” he shrugged.

 

“It was my pleasure, Alexander,” he said, and before Alec knew what was happening Magnus had pressed their lips together.

 

The younger’s eyes fell closed and he kissed Magnus back. He was aware that there was no one around, and no reason for them to be kissing, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Magnus’ lips felt so soft against his own and Alec wanted to kiss him so damn bad. Maybe he’d been wrong this whole time? Maybe Magnus didn’t hate playing this part, maybe he liked it just as much as Alec did. What if Magnus felt the same way about him? Alec considered pulling away to ask, but then he felt Magnus’ tongue against the seam of his lips, and Alec opened up immediately. Their tongues met and a fire was set ablaze inside the younger. However, just as Alec dipped deeper into the kiss Magnus pulled back, smiling an unsure smile.

 

“Magnus-” he began softly.

 

“We should get back to the resort,” the other man said instead, squeezing Alec’s hand that he’d taken at some point during the kiss, before moving to go back to shore.

 

Alec followed, a little confused. Magnus was the one that escalated things, surely he wasn’t upset about it. Unless he felt he’d made the wrong call. Alec was seriously getting whiplash with how Magnus acted when they were alone. The silence back to Alec’s room wasn’t uncomfortable, just a bit odd.

 

“I’ll see you in the morning?” Magnus offered lightly.

 

“Sleep with me?” Alec asked, before blushing hard. “I just mean, it feels weird with Jace beside me after you being there for the past week,” he said awkwardly.

 

“Are you suggesting we kick your brother out of bed, Alexander,” he chuckled softly.

 

“No, we can use the massive couch in our room,” he suggested, the seats were practically the width of a double bed already.

 

“Alexander, I’m not sure-” he began.

 

“Please?” Alec asked, not being able to bare the thought of sleeping without Magnus in his arms. 

 

Magnus looked into the other’s eyes and knew he couldn’t deny him.

 

“Of course,” he said softly.

 

Alec smiled as he pulled out his room key. The two silently entered the room, grabbing an extra blanket from the linen closet and cuddling up on the sofa, using throw pillows as actual pillows. Unlike earlier that night Alec felt like he could fall asleep right away.

 

“Night Magnus,” he whispered.

 

“Goodnight, Alexander,” the older replied as Alec began to drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	12. Back To Normal

It was three days after the fateful private trip to the ocean when Alec finally felt like things were starting to feel normal again. No one had seemed to notice anything a miss. Clary and Izzy made a couple comments about waking up and Magnus being gone, but they said Alec shouldn’t be embarrassed, that they understood he was just greedy when it came to Magnus. In the days following that night Maryse and Robert returned to the family dinners, claiming they hadn’t been feeling well the two days they’d missed. Max also seemed to actually be doing better and he was acting like he’d never been sick in no time. So, to celebrate they all decided to go down to the beach, Maryse and Robert included.

 

Max was in the water the minute they got there, since he hadn’t been allowed to swim while he was sick. The Lightwood parents set themselves up at one of the beach tents that had a table and chairs. Izzy convinced Clary, Jace, and Alec to play a game of doubles volleyball while Magnus set up to tan and Simon went to keep an eye on Max. It was practically the perfect day. 

 

Alec still had no idea where him and Magnus stood, though. Their kisses around the other’s had changed a bit. Every now and then there was brief touching of tongues, but it never went beyond that. However, that was Magnus’ doing. He always made sure to put a stop to it just when it felt like they might fall into more passionate territory, which made Alec think that Magnus was regretting the kiss they’d shared that night. Luckily, they only had three days left of their trip and he wouldn’t have to worry for much longer. Once they were back in New York they could go back to being best friends. Although, Alec almost felt like he might have to move out because being around Magnus after this was going to hurt like hell.

 

The gang ended the beach trip around noon and while Robert and Maryse claimed they had things to do, the rest decided to go back to Magnus and Alec’s room to watch some movies. They all ordered room service. Clary and Jace were cuddling on one end of the massive corner couch, Simon was lying down with his head in Izzy’s lap in the middle of the couch, while Max rested against the other arm. Alec and Magnus were sat side by side on the floor, backs leaning against the couch where Simon’s legs were resting.

 

Within an hour there was empty room service dishes and plates strewn about in all corners of the room. They had moved to watching early 2000’s teenage dramas more so they could make fun of them than anything else. It was nice. Simon and Izzy left at one point to put Max to bed, and they never returned. Alec was sure they must have retired to their room for the night. The four left watched two more movies before Jace started dozing off, Clary not far behind from the looks of it. 

 

Alec tugged Magnus to bed with him. He didn’t bother to get changed, too tired, he just got rid of his shirt and crawled into bed, immediately pulling the other into his chest. Amidst all the confusion of their relationship, at least this never changed. The two always happy to cuddle and fall asleep against one another. Alec wondered how frequent these would be once they were back in Brooklyn. He knew they couldn’t happen too much without Magnus being suspicious, but they’d had nights like these in their loft, surely they would have them in the future. Alec was going to miss this island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	13. Poolside Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit content.

The next morning Alec was woken up by the door closing as Jace and Clary returned to their own room. He rolled over, smiling when his face landed against Magnus’ hair, burying his nose in the short hair for a moment. He loved this. Waking up next to the man he loved and not having to worry about getting up for work, or any other mundane reason. Just being able to be lazy. As he registered the ‘ _ man he loved _ ’ thought Alec sobered just a bit. He had better keep himself in check.

 

Magnus woke up only a moment later since Alec had moved. 

 

“Good morning,” he mumbled sleepily, and Alec had to admit it was kind of adorable.

 

“Morning, Magnus,” he smiled softly at the other. “Sleep okay?”

 

“I slept perfectly,” he admitted, stretching out like a feline.

 

“You want to shower first, or still need some time to wake up?” Alec questioned.

 

“Nah, I’ll go first,” he insisted, “You rest,” he patted Alec’s shoulder before rolling out of bed with a dramatic sigh. “You’re going to hate me when we get back to New York, getting up for work after this kind of pampering is going to be hell,” he called, grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom.

 

Alec laid back in the bed, relaxing in the warm morning air. He really was going to miss the island. Alec loved work, but most of the time he overdid it, and this vacation had only reminded him what it was like to simply relax and enjoy life. He’d worked hard his entire life so he could feel good and secure, but he rarely had the time to enjoy it because of the hard work.

 

As Alec heard the shower turn off he grabbed his own towel and a change of clothes. Magnus emerged from the bathroom, only a towel around his waist, Alec tried not to stare too long at where it was hanging low. However, the corner of the towel got caught in the bathroom door as it swung closed and suddenly Magnus was standing in front of Alec completely naked. Alec could lie and say he looked away the minute it happened but he hadn’t.

 

Magnus simply laughed, bending over to grab the towel and wrap it back around his hips. Alec may have chanced a look.The older moved to his duffel, not even bothering to mention it, clearly not having been at all affected by. Alec practically ran into the bathroom, closing the door before he said something he shouldn’t. He leaned back against the door, the bathroom still filled with steam. He took a few deep breaths, trying to get the image of a naked Magnus out of his head. God, he’d been doing so good too, he’d been keeping things under control.

 

He sighed, turning on the shower and undressing while he waited for it to heat up. He just had to pretend it hadn’t happened. Alec climbed into the shower and tried his best to forget about it. He washed his hair and body, but he eventually couldn’t help it. The Lightwood’s eyes fell closed and he thought back to the towel falling away, revealing Magnus in all his glory. Alec’s hand slowly found it’s way to his cock. He knew it was wrong, Magnus was his friend, but he couldn’t help it.

 

Alec started to slowly stroke himself as he thought about the other man. Magnus hard body against his own, those dark gorgeous eyes looking down at him, Alec between his legs. That thought causing a particularly hard squeeze. Alec hadn’t touched himself in weeks and it felt so good to finally be able to. He thought of Magnus’ bare chest, how good it felt to have the man pressed against him as they slept, what his cock would look like hard, how good it would feel inside him. His hand sped up. After so long without release he knew he wouldn’t last long. He let out the smallest moans, doing his best to keep quiet.

 

“Magnus,” he whispered out as he stroked himself, imaging Magnus above him, pounding into him. “Magnus, fuck-” he broke off with a silent cry, cum shooting onto the tiled wall of the shower.

 

Alec took a few long breaths, coming down from his high. God, how was he going to look Magnus in the eye? He sighed, washing himself off a bit more and cleaning the wall before getting out and drying off. Once he was dressed he went back to their room where Magnus was finishing up the limited makeup he applied for swimming.

 

“Are we going to the beach?” Alec questioned, not quite looking at him.

 

“Nope, Izzy messaged me. Clary and Jace are having some… alone time-”

 

“Ew,” Alec interrupted.

 

“Her and Simon are taking Max to the pool, we’ve been invited,” he continued as if Alec had said nothing.

 

“Right,” he nodded, going to grab his trunks to change into. 

 

* * *

 

They were the first to get down to the pool it seemed. Magnus went and sat down by the edge, just his feet in the water. Alec was still feeling weird after his shower though so he did a few laps, anything to pass the time before Izzy, Simon, and Max arrived. When the trio did arrive Magnus joined them in the water.

 

They spent almost all day down at the pool, in and out of the water. They even ordered lunch to the pool, just enjoying the sunny weather, knowing they’d be back in the city in only a few days. Over the hours Alec was able to drop the weirdness from earlier. Yes, he’d messed up, but it was over and done with now, and he just had to put it behind him. By the time the sun started to set him and Magnus were practically back to normal, even sharing a few kisses for show.

 

“We’re gonna take Max back to bed,” Izzy insisted. “Goodnight.”

 

They all knew Max could easily get back to his room himself, but he liked spending time with Simon. So Magnus and Alec waved them off. Alec swam over to where Magnus was leaning against the side of the pool, still mostly submerged.

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Magnus asked, watching the sunset.

 

“Yeah, it’s alright,” he nodded.

 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve watched a  proper sunset,” he admitted. “One that’s not interrupted by the New York skyline.”

 

Alec smiled, going to relax beside Magnus and watch it with him.

 

“Thank you, Alexander,” he said softly.

 

“For what?” he questioned.

 

“For letting me come with you,” he shrugged, turning to face Alec. “You didn’t have to say yes to this insane game we’ve been playing for the past two weeks, but you did. Due to that I’ve had the best holiday I can ever remember,” he smiled. “So, thank you.”

 

Before Alec could respond Magnus leaned in to kiss him. Alec kissed him back immediately, not bothering to care about whether or not they were alone. One of his hands went to Magnus’ hip underwater, the other found its way into older’s hair. As they kissed Magnus used his own body to push Alec’s up against the side of the pool. The very action bringing Alec’s thoughts to the shower that morning, he’d imagined how this would feel, and it was so much better than his fantasies. Alec gripped Magnus’ hip a bit tighter as he deepened the kiss. Magnus let out a small sound in the back of his throat, rolling his hips against Alec’s, causing small ripples around the two. 

 

Alec felt his whole body heat up. Two weeks and all he’d done was jack off for a couple minutes in a shower, he wanted this. Then it hit him, that’s what this was. Magnus was just frustrated, just needed some release. As he felt his heart sink he pulled back from the kiss.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said, voice low and expression wrecked, obviously about to insist they move this somewhere else.

 

“We should sleep,” he insisted, making sure he didn’t say bed and Magnus get the wrong idea.

 

“What?” Magnus asked, confusion coloring his face.

 

“I’m tired,” he insisted, casting his eyes down moving to get out of the pool.

 

“Right,” Magnus replied, his voice sounding sobered up, but he didn’t follow Alec out of the pool. “I’ll be up in a minute,” he insisted.

 

Alec just grabbed his towel with a nod. As he left the outdoor pool area and Magnus looked back at the now totally dark sky neither noticed Robert in a window two floors above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	14. Fights and Admissions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains homophobic slurs

By the time Magnus got back to their room Alec was already asleep. He’d slipped into bed without a word. They slept in past lunch the next morning, Alec suspected everyone else had done the same since there was no texts when he woke up, he got up and showered, Magnus slipped into the bathroom after him without a word. When Magnus was done showering Alec was sat on the bed, watching some movie. Magnus did his makeup before joining him. They watched in silence. They each grabbed a couple things from the minibar, but knew they had a group dinner in only a few hours.

 

When the dinner rolled around Alec was getting set to leave the room when Magnus finally spoke to him.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” he finally asked.

 

“No,” Alec sighed, he’d been the one to mess up. “Look, I’m sorry, it’s just- this fake relationship wasn’t a good idea. I’m fine to play the happy boyfriend until we go back, but when our plane touches down in New York can we just pretend this never happened?” Alec asked.

 

Magnus seemed to take a second to think but eventually his smile softened and he nodded.They walked down to dinner holding hands. 

 

They made it to the hotel lobby where everyone was gathering to go into the dining area together. When they got there Alec noticed his dad seemed a bit off, but decided not to mention it. Izzy asked if him and Magnus wanted to come to her and Simon’s rooms to ring in the New Year, since that’s what the other’s planned on doing. They agreed and were going to make their way into the dining room when Magnus leaned in, just kissing Alec on the cheek.

 

“Of course, Alexander,” he insisted, though his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

“Do you have to do that in front of everyone?” Robert asked rather loudly.

 

“Dad?” Alec asked in surprise.

 

“Do you have any respect?” he continued, looking directly at Magnus.

 

“Excuse me?” Magnus asked politely, straightening his back a bit. 

 

“You know what I’m talking about!” he growled.

 

“Dad!” Alec snapped.

 

“It’s fine, Alexander,” Magnus insisted. “I’m used to it.”

 

“I don’t care if you’re a fag, but you don’t need to flaunt it in front of my face,” he spat.

 

Before Magnus could defend himself Alec pointed down the hall.

 

“Dad, in private, now,” he insisted. “Now!” he said louder when his father didn’t move.

 

Robert let out a breath before storming out of the lobby, Alec following after him.

 

“What was that?” Alec demanded once they were alone.

 

“I’m sorry Alec but you should not have brought him here.” Robert insisted. “You know how I feel about him, how I’ve always felt.”

 

“This isn't about Magnus at all! This is about me. Me being gay, you’re never going to be okay with it are you?” Alec insisted.

 

“Alec, you’re my son,” he stated.

 

“That’s not an answer,” the younger gritted out. “Simple yes or no, dad. Are you ever going to accept me?”

 

“You know I can’t,” his dad’s voice finally replied.

 

“Get out,” they both looked up to see Maryse standing in the door.

 

“What?” Alec was the one to ask in shocked confusion.

 

“Now, Robert. Leave!” Maryse demanded.

 

Without a word the man left the room, not even looking at Alec.

 

“Mom?” Alec asked, unsure of what had just happened.

 

“I’m so sorry, Alec,” she finally said, coming to hug him, which was odd in and of itself. “I thought he’d come around. I mean, I know neither of us have been great about this, but you have to understand this has been so hard on us.”

 

“I know,” he said softly, looking up at his mother.

 

Alec did know, he’d always known. His parents were very traditional people, and he always knew that accepting him was going to be a process. He’d been understanding of that. It was the very reason he’d never let Isabelle go off on them when she wanted to. He knew it was hard for them and he respected that.

 

“But, I never thought your father wouldn’t move past it, I’m sorry.”

 

“Mom, it’s not your fault,” he said softly, shrugging. 

 

“It’s not yours either,” she said, knowing her son better than he thought.

 

Alec just nodded, not quite believing her but thankful for the words.

 

“Is it alright if me and Magnus opt out of dinner, tonight?” he asked.

 

“Your father will not be joining us,” she made clear.

 

“I know,” he smiled a small smile, thankful for his mother’s protective nature, “I just think we’d like to relax.”

 

“Right,” she nodded. “Of course, we’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Thanks mom,” he smiled, hugging her once again briefly before going to retrieve Magnus.

 

Upon entering the room he noticed Izzy and Jace give him questioning look, but his eyes didn’t stop until they landed on Magnus. He was stood where Alec had left him ,standing tall despite the situation, simply waiting for Alec. As their eyes met Alec was filled with a sense of overpowering love, so thankful for Magnus and what he’d done for Alec. He didn’t care in this moment. He didn’t care that this wasn’t real, he didn’t care that every second of pretending was cutting into his heart, in this moment he loved Magnus Bane and he wanted the world to know. With that thought in mind Alec walked right up the man, pulled Magnus into his arms and kissed him.

 

Magnus seemed momentarily surprised before melting against his lips. Alec felt familiar adorned rings against the base of his neck as he urged the kiss deeper, needing to make sure Magnus felt Alec’s emotions through the kiss. Alec let his tongue slip into Magnus’ mouth and for the first time this kiss didn’t stop at the simple press of tongues, feeling the man’s blunt nails scrape against his neck lightly at the movement, smiling against his lips. Magnus tasted incredible, hints of whiskey, mint, and something that Alec equated to simply  _ Magnus _ . This kiss was far more forceful than any they’d shared thus far. Eventually he pulled away, smiling at the other man.

 

“Alexander,” he spoke softly, an amused smile.

 

“Hm?” Alec was a bit too happy to notice much else.

 

“We have an audience,” he murmured, and Alec quickly remembered they were not alone.

 

Upon this revelation a blush started to creep up his neck and he his his face in Magnus’ neck with small chuckle.

 

“Well,” he heard Izzy say.

 

“Shut up,” Alec said immediately, looking over Magnus’ shoulder as her.

 

“Oh, I don’t think I need to say anything,” she smirked.

 

“We’re going to our room,” Alec announced, grabbing Magnus’ hand to lead him away.

 

“Yeah you are,” Jace commented with a laugh while Clary hit his chest.

 

“He meant: goodnight,” the redhead replied, offering a smile.

 

“Night,” Magnus called with a grin.

 

As Alec pulled Magnus back to their room he chuckled.

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate the reunion, but are you alright?” the older questioned as Alec swiped his card to get into their room.

 

“I’m fine,” Alec insisted, pulling the man inside the suite, only to push him up against the door and kiss him again.

 

Magnus responded again, but with less enthusiasm. After a moment he pushed the younger away just slightly.

 

“Alexander,” he said softly. “You just had a very bad fight with your father, maybe you should take a second to-”

 

“I’m not doing this because I hate him,” Alec cut Magnus off, “I’m doing this because I love you.” 

 

Alec was sick of the lies, sick of the miscommunication, and sick of having to pretend that Magnus wasn’t the be all end all for him, because he was. Alec could survive without Magnus, but he didn’t want to. He’d been in love with the man for years and it was time to be honest about it. If that meant losing Magnus at least it was over the truth and not a lie.

 

“Oh- then you may resume,” Magnus said, Alec hearing for the first time nerves.

 

“I can?” he had to make sure he’d heard right.

 

“Oh, you better,” Magnus rephrased, and Alec’s lips were on his immediately. 

 

Alec felt like lightning was trying to explode out of his chest. Magnus knew, and even if he didn’t _love_ Alec, he at least felt something for him. The younger could barely believe it. For so long he’d worked himself into believing it wasn’t possible, but here he was. The kiss turned slower as Alec let the realization settle. He didn’t have to rush anything. This wasn't a performance for his family, this was just them, and it was perfect.

 

Alec finally pulled away to catch his breath, though it seemed Magnus had no interest in doing the same. Instead the man started to kiss at Alec’s jaw, sucking lightly here and there. Alec’s mouth fell open in a silent sigh of pleasure, a hand found Magnus’ perfectly styled hair, and he ran his fingers through the strands. Magnus moaned against his neck, sucking long enough that Alec was sure he’d left the hickey on purpose.

 

Alec pulled him back up so he could kiss him again, their tongues meeting almost immediately. Alec’s hands went to Magnus’ shirt. He reached for the buttons and his fingers touched skin and then man had to remind himself that Magnus never buttons at least the top four on any shirt. As he let his fingers trail down catching on the first button done up, and Magnus pulled back a bit. 

 

“Are you sure?” he questioned.

 

Alec nodded, going to kiss him again but Magnus pressed a finger to his lips with a chuckle. “Verbal confirmation, please,” he spoke softly.

 

“I want this,” Alec promised, grinning when Magnus let his hand drop and Alec recaptured his lips, making quick work of the buttons and pushing Magnus’ shirt off his shoulders just at the other helped pull his t-shirt off.

 

Once they were both shirtless and were back to properly making out Magnus pushed off the door and started moving them towards their bed. Alec kicked off his shoes along the way, letting Magnus push him onto the bed, scooting up so he was laying on it comfortably. Magnus toed out of his own shoes and undid his belt. Alec watched with bated breath. He’d seen Magnus shirtless before, and although it was more exciting this time, the younger was waiting for his pants to come off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	15. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit content

As Magnus pulled down his pants he revealed that he was wearing no boxers, which wasn’t surprising considering how tight his pants were. Alec couldn’t help but palm himself through his jeans at the sight of Magnus’ thick cock. Seeing it the first night had been incredible, but now? It was amazing. As Magnus climbed on the bed he pushed Alec’s hand away, coming to straddle his hips.

 

“New rule,” he breathed, not even looking Alec in the eye, too focused on his own finger running down the younger’s chest. “No more shirts for you. It’s a crime you’ve been wearing them all this time.”

 

Alec couldn’t help but look away biting his lip. He knew he was in shape, but he wasn’t that attractive, especially when compared to most anyone else. He was far too lanky and pale to be attractive. 

 

“Shut up,” Alec rolled his eyes, leaning up to catch Magnus’ lips again, because he would never get tired of kissing the other.

 

As they kissed Magnus let his hands fully explore the expanse of Alec’s chest, letting his fingers tease the man’s nipples, to which Alec moaned softly against his mouth. Magnus pulled back to watch Alec’s face as he did so, the younger so unused to the touch that he couldn’t help but arch into it.

 

“Oh, you’re gorgeous,” Magnus commented, leaning down to flick one of his nipples with his tongue, causing the younger to moan loudly. “Fuck,” Magnus breathed against him, blowing lightly to make the nipple harden, flicking it again before attaching his mouth to it and lightly sucking.

 

Alec’s hands returned to Magnus’ hair as he sucked on one of his nipples, the man’s hand playing with the other, twisting and pinching it. He switched nipples after a few moments, Alec’s hips started to rise as he got more into it and Magnus chuckled against his skin.

 

“Eager?” he teased.

 

“I’ve been sexually frustrated for two weeks, cut me some slack?” Alec muttered.

 

“Excuses,” he insisted, grinning as he began to kiss a line down Alec’s chest, his fingers popping the button to his jeans and pulling down the zipper. 

 

Alec had never been fully naked in front of anyone else and suddenly felt his insecurities coming to the surface. Magnus slowly pulled down his pants, fingers hooking under the boxer’s waistband to pull them down too. Alec lifted his hips to help and then his legs as Magnus pulled them all way off. He sat to the side of Alec, a hand coming to rest on Alec’s swollen cock.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Magnus commented, eyes running over the length of Alec’s body as he gave a few lazy strokes to Alec’s cock. 

 

“Coming from you,” Alec breathed out. “Freaking Greek god.”

 

Magnus laughed and the sound was like music. However, the laugh ended as soon as it had come, and the older leaned down to lick at the tip of Alec’s cock, causing him to moan in surprise. Magnus looked up at Alec through his lashes, repeating the movement, only slower.

 

“Oh, god!” Alec moaned, eyes fixed on the other, fingers curling in the man’s hair. 

 

Magnus wrapped his mouth around the head, sucking lightly as he started to move his mouth down, inch by inch.

 

Alec watched in awe, never having felt so wired in his life. The hot tight heat around his cock shocked his systems in ways he couldn't begin to describe, and Magnus was easily the hottest man in the world when he had a cock in his mouth. Magnus started bobbing his head on Alec’s cock, unable to help himself from moaning around it. The moans caused vibrations to run through Alec’s cock and he moaned loudly, suddenly very happy they all had their own suites. 

 

Magnus loved when his partners got loud, so he started going faster, before slowing down so he could relax his throat and bury his nose in the hairs at the base of Alec's cock.  He'd been so shocked by how deep Magnus had taken him that he pulled at Magnus’ hair, hard. The younger immediately tried to soothe him by running his fingers through Magnus’ hair. 

 

Only, Magnus loved having his hair pulled. He gagged slightly on Alec's cock, pulling back and hollowing out his cheeks and sucking harder than before.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Alec cursed, tugging lightly at Magnus’ hair. “Magnus, oh no,” he tried. “Mmm, oh, stop.”

 

The minute Magnus heard stop he pulled off, looking up at Alec in concern.

 

“Is everything okay?” he questioned.

 

“Everything is so much better than okay. But,I don't want to cum until I actually have you inside of me,” Alec said and then his eyes went wide at his own words. “I mean, if that's what you want, I didn't even ask. Do you even… do that?” Alec knew it was called ‘topping’ but the word sounded foreign just in his head, he didn't want to risk saying it aloud and it coming out awkward.

 

Magnus smiled at how cute Alec was, sometimes forgetting the man was a virgin.

 

“I can top,” he nodded. “I do both, but I'd love to have my cock inside you,” Magnus smirked, getting off the bed. “Spread your legs,” he instructed, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom from his bag.

 

“Why do you have those?” Alec couldn't help but ask. 

 

“I always have them on me, you never know. Can't be too safe,” Magnus shrugged. “Spread.”

 

Alec's spread his legs immediately, too inexperienced to be embarrassed by how spread eagle was. Magnus climbed between his legs and bent one of Alec's knees to see better. 

 

“Mm,” Magnus hummed teasing his entrance with an unlubed finger to which Alec shuddered. 

 

Magnus popped open the lube, spreading a good amount over two of his fingers. He closed the bottle, placing it to the side and moved up so he could kiss Alec. He kissed him slowly, their tongue meeting in a lazy exploration. Alec had almost forgotten their position when he felt a finger circling his entrance.

 

He knew Magnus was trying to distract him, but he was willing to bet the world could implode and he still wouldn't lose focus. Even as he continued to kiss the man his senses were all focused on the finger slowly pushing into him.

 

“Just relax,” Magnus whispered when he realized kissing Alec wasn’t working.

 

“Go slow?” Alec asked quietly, biting his lip.

 

“I will,” he promised, slowing pushing his finger in.

 

Alec was surprised when he noticed it didn’t hurt at all. The lube helping the digit slip all the way in with no problem. He’d been expecting it to hurt. Then, his eyes fell to Magnus’ cock and he remembered this was nowhere near where he’d need to be to take Magnus.

 

“You good?” Magnus questioned, free hand running along Alec’s stomach.

 

“Yeah,” he breathed out, swallowing before moving to lock eyes with the other. “I’m good.”

 

Magnus slowly started to pull his finger out and Alec clenched but tried to relax. 

 

“Fuck,” the older whispered when he felt Alec clench around his finger. “Relax, ” he reminded.

 

Alec tried to do so as Magnus started to slowly move his finger in and out of the other, completely captivated by the younger. Small moans tumbled from Alec’s lips as he got comfortable. Magnus smiled softly as he watched the Lightwood enjoy himself. As Alec seemed to be perfectly comfortable Magnus added a second finger.

 

“Oh!” Alec felt the stretch this time. 

 

It burned uncomfortably, but not enough for him to want to stop. As Magnus worked his fingers in and out Alec felt the burn lessen and his cock twitched. 

 

“You okay, baby?” Magnus wanted to make sure.

 

“Feels so good,” he assured, moaning softly.

 

“Good,” Magnus insisted, leaning down and kissing along Alec’s abdomen as he crooked his fingers.

 

Alec knew the minute Magnus hit his prostate because he actually lost vision for a second. Alec knew it was supposed to feel good, but he had no idea it could feel _that_ good. Even when he’d masturbated he’d never dared to let his hand stray from his cock.

 

Magnus grinned, knowing by the sounds of Alec’s moans that he’d hit that special spot inside him. He continued his ministrations, adding a third finger, until Alec looked completely wrecked. 

 

Alec made a very loud sound of protest when he pulled his fingers out, opening his eyes as Magnus opened the condom packet. 

 

“You ready?” Magnus asked, though he was sure he’d stretched him enough.

 

Alec nodded.

 

“A little verbal confirmation would be nice,” Magnus repeated his earlier words as he lined himself up.

 

“Yes,” Alec said, a bit of his frustration slipping into his voice as being made to wait.

 

“Perfect,” Magnus praised before slowly starting to push in.

 

Alec reached down to grab onto Magnus’ arm as he felt the stretch.

 

“That’s it,” Magnus urged Alec, trying to get him to relax. “Doing so good, baby. Mmm, yeah, good,” as he said this he let one of his hands move up and down the front of Alec’s thigh to try and soothe him.

 

It hurt, but Alec knew it was going to feel so good. He let go of Magnus’ hand to reach behind the older, placing his hand on Magnus’ ass and pushing, making it clear he didn’t want Magnus to stop until he was all the way in. Magnus moaned softly as Alec’s tight heat engulfed his entire cock, only pausing once he was completely buried.

 

“Oh yeah,” Alec breathed, looking up at Magnus as he tried to get used to it.

 

“You feel amazing,” Magnus told him, leaning down to kiss him properly, Alec thankful for the sweet act of affection. 

 

The kiss lasted a few seconds before Magnus started to pull back and Alec hissed because that hurt a hell of a lot more than when he’d pushed in.

 

“Sorry,” Magnus whispered, chuckling as he leaned down to place a few scattered kisses to the younger’s chest. “Take as long as you need,” he assured.

 

Alec breathed deeply a few times before shifting himself just a bit and moving his hands to Magnus’ shoulders and behind his neck. “Magnus,” he panted slightly, locking eyes with the other. “Fuck me,” he asked, more confidence than he thought he had in him.

 

Magnus felt his cock twitch inside Alec at the words. Magnus was an extremely huge fan of dirty talk, and the fact that Magnus knew Alec was pretty damn innocent made it that much hotter.

 

“Say it again,” he older growled, his tone commanding but soft.

 

Alec swallowed, blown pupils trained on Magnus, neving having been so turned on in his entire life. “Magnus,” he repeated slowly, the hand behind Magnus’ neck finding its way into his hair, “Fuck me,” he said, and tugged harshly on Magnus’ hair for emphasis.

 

Magnus’ eyes slipped closed and a small moan tumbled from his lips when Alec pulled his hair. This man was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it. He slowly started to pull out of the younger, his hands gripping Alec’s thighs firmly as he did so.

 

Alec moaned lowly and everything else up to this point in his life slipped away. It didn’t matter anymore, the young man was convinced his entire life had been leading to this. It felt perfect. “Magnus,” he moaned softly, gripping his hair tightly. 

 

Magnus was watching the man below him, enraptured by the beauty of ecstasy on Alec’s face. The younger was beautiful laid out like this, and MAgnus was going to appreciate it in all its glory. He started to slowly push back into Alec, starting up a slow pace, pulling back to watch his cock disappear inside the other as he fucked him.

 

“Yeah,” Alec moaned, not bothering to even try and be quiet, knowing no one would hear them. “Magnus, yeah, fuck me,” he repeated, whimpering when Magnus pushed in just a bit harder, picking up speed.

 

His cock started brushing Alec’s prostate and he knew it was pathetic but Alec was already so close. With two weeks of nothing, adding to Magnus giving him an amazing blowjob, and now this, could anyone really blame him? 

 

“Faster,” Alec insisted, not wanting to cum until he was sure Magnus would follow him soon after. “Oh yeah,” he groaned when Magnus began slamming into him, Alec shifting a bit so he could roll his hips back to meet Magnus. “That’s it, mmm. Oh, Magnus, yeah, fuck me,” he continued, his moans turning to incoherent cries of pleasure. “Oh- Ma-” was all he was able to get out before Magnus had a hand on his cock. It only took one stroke before Alec shot strips of thick cum over his own abdomen and Magnus’ fingers. The older continued to stroke him through his orgasm, feeling Alec’s tight heat clench around his cock had MAgnus’ releasing inside him after only two more thrusts.

 

As Magnus comes down from his high he pulls out of Alec, causing the younger to whimper. “I know,” he mumbled softly, placing a kiss to Alec’s sweaty forehead. “I’ll be back in just a moment,” he promised, slipping out of the bed. Alec was still panting when Magnus returned, taking a bit longer to come back to his senses. He noticed a wet face cloth in Magnus’ hand, which the older used to wash off Alec’s abdomen, and clean a bit of the lube from his hole, which caused Alec to whimper at the sensitivity. Magnus tossed the cloth onto his pile of clothes on the floor before crawling into bed and helping Alec to get under the blankets, pulling the Lightwood into his arms.

 

They laid there silently for a moment, Alec coming back to the world, feeling more content than he could ever remember. Magnus knew that had been Alec’s first time, and he hoped it had lived up to his expectations. Magnus was confident in his abilities, but your first time was a big deal.

 

“So,” he couldn’t help himself, keeping Alec tucked against his chest so he wouldn’t have to see his face when he answered. “How was it?”

 

“Magnus,” Alec made a point of pushing away so he could look the man in the eye. “It was perfect,” he promised, leaning up to kiss him. “Absolutely perfect.”

 

Magnus smiled softly at the kiss, nodding. “Good,” he chuckled, feeling happiness swell in his chest. “We should to go bed,” he added.

 

“Yeah,” Alec laughed, feeling incredibly exhausted.

 

Magnus curled into Alec so that his head was on the younger’s shoulder. “Oh, and Alec?” he mumbled.

 

“Hm?” the younger questioned sleepily.

 

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	16. Goodbye Rio

Alec woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed than ever. He had a small moment of panic when he realized he was naked, but looking beside him he spotted an equally naked Magnus and the memories of the night before came rushing back. Alec was flooded with happy emotions, so overjoyed at what had transpired. He’d told Magnus how he’d felt and the other loved him back. Hell, last night he’d had his first time with the man he’d been in love with for years and Magnus had told him he loved him back. Alec couldn’t help his excitement, he moved to straddle Magnus, shaking him gently.

 

“Magnus, wake up,” he mumbled.

 

“Five more minutes,” the other man murmured, but cracked an eye open.

 

When he saw Alec he opened both his eyes, rubbing at them, he looked around the room with confusion for a moment before a small smile settled on his features and his hands settled themselves on Alec’s hips.

 

“Good morning,” he said softly. “Happy New Year,” he added, only for Alec to frown. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I didn’t get to kiss you, at midnight,” he shrugged.

 

Alec wasn’t really sure if they were actually together, but after the confessions of love he felt confident enough to not overthink it right away.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ve got many more years to make up for it,” Magnus insisted, “We could start now?” his smile falling into a smirk.

 

Alec rolled his eyes but leaned down to kiss him.

 

* * *

 

Alec and Magnus spent the morning in bed, just enjoying everything finally being settled. As they were eating breakfast they got a text from Isabelle that they’d be leaving in a couple hours. When he got downstairs he didn’t look at his father and Robert made no attempt to talk to him. Maryse and Robert also seemed to still be on thin ice as they road back to the mainland and boarded their plane. The flight back was fine since Alec and his parents were on opposite sides of the cabin. He spent the flight watching movies with Magnus and chatting with Jace and Clary who sat in front of them.

 

Alec couldn’t remember being this happy. Him and Magnus were actually together. They were going back to New York and they were actually going to be in a proper relationship. He was over the moon.

 

When the plane touched down Alec was only all too happy to get off. It had been a long flight and he just wanted to get back to the loft and relax, maybe spend some more alone time with his boyfriend. When they got off and were going to head to baggage claim Clary let out a surprise yelp and ran, knocking into a large man.

 

“Luke!” she exclaimed, hugging the man. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Who’s Luke?” Alec felt inclined to ask.

 

“Clary’s step-dad,” Jace explained. 

 

“Clary,” Luke said a bit tightly, removing her from him. “I’m actually here on business,” he told her.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“Robert Lightwood?” he asked over her shoulder, looking at the man in question.

 

“Robert,” Maryse said tightly, but stepped away from her husband.

 

“Yes,” Robert responded, though he didn’t say it as if he was asking what was wrong, more like he was resigning himself to his fate.

 

“You’re under arrest,” he said, moving past Clary.

 

“What?” Both Alec and Izzy asked, Maryse had moved to place her hands on Max’s shoulders so he stayed put. “For what?” Jace demanded.

 

“Embezzlement,” Maryse answered solomely. 

 

Luke continued to read Robert his rights and handed him off to his partner, apologizing to Clary for ruining her return, promising to talk to her once she got home. Maryse convinced them all to go get their bags and they’d discuss things at home. She explained that she found out about what Robert had been doing on their trip, that is why Alec had heard them fighting. 

 

* * *

 

 

Alec and Magnus headed back to their place from the manner. Alec was still pissed at his father, but he didn’t like the idea of his dad going to jail. His mother insisted that Robert would most likely fight the charges, but he didn’t see how his dad could win if he’d actually done it. He curled up with Magnus that night to talk about it.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” he asked eventually.

 

“Yeah,” he sighed softly, leaning against the older.

 

“I’m sorry, Alexander,” he kissed his forehead. “I know you love him.”

 

“I do, but I’m also so goddamn mad at him, I don’t know what to feel,” he admitted.

 

“You should sleep,” he insisted. “We won’t know more until the morning anyway.”

 

“I guess so,” he nodded. “I love you, Magnus.”

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


	17. Epilogue: Four Months Later

It had been four months since Rio and a lot had changed in Alexander Lightwood’s life. Most notably his dad was currently serving time. He’d taken a plea bargain after a very convincing argument from his lawyer. Maryse was currently CEO at the company. Alec had went to speak to him, but it had ended with Robert yelling at him and he’d refused to see him since. 

 

Izzy and Simon had also moved in together. Clary and Jace had as well, but more important Jace had told Alec he planned on proposing. Alec had tried to insist he hold off for a bit, but his brother seemed rather insistent that she was the one. So, in the midst of all the bad that was going on with his parents, there was also quite a bit of excitement in his life.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus called.

 

Probably the most exciting thing in his life, though? Magnus Bane, his boyfriend. Him and Magnus had been going strong since they got back from their vacation. He had eventually told Izzy and their friends the truth about their vacation relationship, wanting to be able to share just how happy he was at his new relationship without them commenting that he should be over the honeymoon stage already.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus called again when he got no response. 

 

“Bedroom,” he called back.

 

“There you are,” he grinned when he made it to the doorway, coming over to give him a little peck. “Sorry I’m late. Catarina called, she’s adopting a young girl,” he told Alec.

 

“Really?” he asked in surprise.

 

“Yes, her name’s Madzie,” he shrugged. “Wants us to come by to meet her in a couple weeks once she’s settled,” he explained, taking off his jacket.

 

“That sounds nice,” he replied, coming up behind Magnus to hug him. “I missed you,” he admitted, leaning in to kiss Magnus’ neck softly.

 

“I missed you too,” he replied, melting back into him. “Do you still want to go out?” Magnus asked, turning in Alec’s arms.

 

“I’m sure we’ve missed our reservation,” he insisted, though he was smiling. “I’m afraid we might have to stay in.”

 

“Oh really?” Magnus quirked a brow, chuckling softly. “And, whatever will we do?”

 

“I can think of a few things,” Alec insisted, moving just the tiniest bit closer.

 

“Oh, you can?” Magnus teased back.

 

“Mm hmm,” he mumbled, leaning in to kiss him.

 

Yeah, a lot had changed in Alec’s Lightwood life, but something told him it was all for the better.

 

“I love you, Magnus Bane,” he whispered.

 

“And I you, darling.” Magnus responded. “Oh, how I love you.”

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated, if you really liked it leave me a comment telling me why. If you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


End file.
